


放学后

by nannan1106



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannan1106/pseuds/nannan1106
Summary: “成年了就一切好说。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

上周刚刚结束军训，今天昏昏噩噩的又上了一天新生入学教育课，学校还没熟悉呢就被同宿舍的哥们拉着去酒吧——是不是玩咖脸上都写得明明白白的，一看就知道。李赫宰想都没想就同意了，早去晚去都是去，高中就没少往酒吧跑，那会儿没成年，全靠老板照应，现在成年了，大学生活从蹦迪开始，听上去是个不错的选择。  
一群男孩儿主意来得快，出门的时候都晚上十点多了，几个人乌拉拉往外走，这个点儿出去就没打算晚上再回来。

刚开学，大学城里的酒吧热闹的不像话，男男女女妖魔鬼怪都藏在这里头，李赫宰他们初来乍到，今天就简单试试水，不打算太张扬，选了个离舞池远点的卡座，跟着音乐摇摇晃晃的坐了过去。

虽然不打算张扬，但一群年轻男孩儿懒洋洋的坐在一起就足够吸睛了，没多会就陆陆续续围过来几个女孩，说看着眼生问哪个学校的要交个朋友。旁边儿的舍友笑眯眯的问是朋友还是女朋友啊，女孩也不明说，就说看你表现。

场子早热起来了，舞池里的人跟着DJ的节奏蹦蹦跳跳，台上的人拿着话筒喊单身的朋友在哪里，李赫宰搂着旁边的女生意思意思跟着举了举手。女孩捏了捏他的手问说下去吗，李赫宰回头一看，其实也看不清长相，酒吧里的灯把人脸打的发绿，涂了红嘴唇也给你照成紫的，犹豫了一下还是摇了摇头，人家也没恼，松开手扭着腰就去找下个目标了。

送走了身边的女生，李赫宰拿起杯子喝了口酒，一起过来的人里早少了一个，没等他问，旁边儿人就冲门口使了个眼色，下手还挺快，李赫宰想。

放下杯子再一抬眼，李赫宰的眼神就被人钉住了——中间吧台上坐着个男人，黑皮鞋西装裤白衬衣，打扮挺正经。吸引李赫宰的不是他穿了什么，主要是长相，离得远灯又暗，根本看不清五官，只能看见个侧脸的轮廓，锋利的眉骨高鼻梁，远远看着跟美术教室里的雕塑似的。这人背对李赫宰他们坐着，翘着二郎腿，脚尖跟着音乐节拍一点一点的，背挺直了四处张望着，显然是寻找目标。

有个蛮高的男人端着杯酒过来搭讪，他微抬着下巴笑着摇了摇头，男人也没多逗留，挺绅士的就走了。李赫宰咧嘴笑了一声，虽然看不真切，但这人藏在衬衣底下发达的背肌和手臂肌肉显然是细心练过的，怎么看都不应该是下面那个。前一个人刚走，有个胳膊腿像竹竿似的穿着衬衣短裤的男孩子凑了过去，二话没说就往人腿上坐，这人也不急，把人放下来揉了揉头发，侧着在他耳边说话，临了好像还亲了耳朵一下。

李赫宰看了一个又一个，觉得这人有点儿意思，端起酒杯就往他那儿去。李赫宰不紧不慢的走，路上又拒绝了一个来要电话号的女人，等终于走近了才看清这人的长相。是真的好看，不能用帅形容也不能用美形容，一张脸有杀伤力又不张扬，怪不得总有人来搭讪，不管是睡他还是被他睡都是种享受。李赫宰把酒杯往吧台上一放，挑了挑眉直接坐在男人旁边，扭头一看，这人眼前放了杯百利甜，还没喝几口。

李东海听见有人坐过来了，下意识回头，是个年轻的男孩儿，穿了个黑T恤牛仔裤，耳朵上还带着半长的耳坠，被酒吧里的灯照着反射出细细碎碎的光。  
男孩儿挑着眉饶有兴致看着他，要笑不笑的，有股藏得很深的痞劲儿，再加上单眼皮高鼻梁，是他喜欢的类型，就是太瘦了，况且看着岁数太小，他不太愿意和小朋友搞。

小朋友就这么盯着他，说实话其实有点儿不礼貌，但李东海觉得可以原谅，冲他笑了笑开口道：“有事吗？”  
也不是第一次在酒吧搭讪别人了，李赫宰从善如流的对答：“你一个人吗？”  
对方没有新手菜鸟的羞涩紧张，李东海稍微放下心来，眼神滴溜溜在对方身上扫了一圈，故意在两腿之间停了一会儿，歪着头说也可以不是一个人。

最近事太多，李东海忙的要死，睡眠质量大打折扣，今天过来转一圈，打算挑个差不多的床伴让自己好好睡一觉。本来想着有个身材相貌说的过去的就行，技术别太差，没想到来了个这么合心意的，属于意外惊喜了。

被压在洗手间的门上李东海还喘着粗气问李赫宰你多大了，虽然是来找炮友，但也比较有原则，未成年绝对不行。李赫宰不笑的时候蛮凶，拉着李东海的手往自己胯下送，恶狠狠的说你摸摸不就知道多大了吗？

李东海知道他故意的，手隔着牛仔裤重重的揉了一把，扳起脸来问成年没有。这边儿场子杂得很，虽然大部分是学生，但大一新生也有没成年的。李赫宰嘶了一声，膝盖顶开李东海两条腿，咬着他耳朵说成年了，一会儿给你看身份证行了吧。

成年了就一切好说。

李赫宰一手解自己的皮带扣一手摸上李东海的腰，塞进裤子里的衬衣早就被扯出来了，不算光滑的大手直接贴在紧致的侧腰上。李赫宰挑了挑眉，噙着笑问了声练过呀，李东海手直接伸进李赫宰裤裆里，低声说了句小屁孩话怎么那么多。

李赫宰觉出来这人年纪比自己大了，具体大多少不清楚，主要是这脸太有迷惑性，换个衣服说高中生他都信。刚想张嘴问问他，话就被自己的一声闷哼堵住了。那人手直接从内裤边缘伸进去，手指一圈直接握住了他身下那个硬梆梆的性器。

操，一上手就知道是熟手了，李赫宰有点儿没来由的吃味。但酸劲儿很快就被爽劲儿盖过去了，这手是真是好，健身房里举过铁的手，掌心和手指上都有茧子。这时候包住了自己的命根子上下撸，手指挤着手心，食指和拇指圈起来掐住根部，一边撸动一边松松紧紧的活动着，其他手指还不断照顾着阴茎上的冠状沟，搞得李赫宰差点站不稳脚。

偏李东海还故意逗他，问他是不是雏儿，要不要自己教。

这不就是说自己不行吗，李赫宰恨不得提枪就上，用实际行动证明自己。低头一看，这人裤子还没解开，倒是自己内裤都被人扯下来一半了，不知道谁操谁。

说实话李赫宰还真犹豫了一下，毕竟床上短兵相接了才发现撞号实在太尴尬，不过很快他就搞清楚俩人的定位了——这人自己做了润滑过来的。

李东海想着搞一发就睡觉，速战速决，就是万万没想到地点是在酒吧厕所里。小孩儿长得实在合他心意所以就着急了点，估计一会儿还得开房，速战速决怕是不行了。

李东海似乎笃定了李赫宰经验不多，拉着李赫宰的手往自己后面探，李赫宰指尖触到一片温热湿滑，一下大脑当机。接着李赫宰直接把他翻过去，压在门板上，俩人胸口贴着后背。李赫宰根本没做前戏和扩张，就靠着李东海自己做的润滑提枪就干，掐着李东海的腰一下进到底，囊袋撞在屁股上打出啪的一声。李东海一只手臂垫在额头前，腾出另一只手抚慰自己下体，心里疯狂辱骂身后的人，哪儿他妈有这样的，就算一夜情也得有个前戏吧，可李赫宰一上来就发狠猛干，快把他脑子操懵了，一句话也说不出，眼前一阵一阵的发白。

李赫宰整个人压上去，见李东海已经出了汗，情难自禁地吻了下他的后颈，眯着眼睛一边把着他的腰抽插一边在他耳边低低的说：“好紧啊你。”

李东海浑身一个哆嗦，后穴又狠狠收缩了一下。

李赫宰被咬得爽得仰起脖子，喉结上下滚动着，又低头舔咬着李东海附了一层薄汗的后颈。

这时候知道肯定不是雏了，身后的人虽然操的凶狠，但有技巧，他敏感点浅，又是个后入的姿势，没几下就被李赫宰找到了。找到敏感点以后李赫宰先是连着撞了几下，逼出他几声呻吟以后又蹭周围的软肉，弄得他后穴发痒。李东海扭着腰要去找李赫宰的阴茎，被人一巴掌扇在屁股上，白花花的软肉上留着几个手指印。李东海这次是真恼了，咬着牙骂人，可是不知道对方叫什么，不指名道姓的骂着不过瘾，骂到后面逼出来一句要操赶紧操不行换人。

李赫宰听了这话，接着卡住了他的腰，伏在李东海身上不停操弄凸起的那一点，磨得李东海眼泪直接出来了，缩着腰想躲，但浑身瘫软站都站不住，快感电流似地直冲大脑，扭头喘着气要他快点。

年轻人最听不得这个，巨物一下顶到底，整个抽出又狠狠的凿进去，如此反复几十下。他的东西太大，把李东海的胯骨都操麻了，抖着大腿根趴在门板上哆嗦，人已经站不住了，只靠着李赫宰抱着他的腰支撑着。

后穴里的水顺着屁股和大腿滴滴答答地往下淌，沾到俩人的裤子上，李赫宰又搂紧了点儿李东海的腰还顺便往上提了提，大腿抬起来膝盖顶住门，让李东海的一条腿微微架在他的大腿上，放下来的时候李东海的后穴正好把阴茎完全吃进去，换来了喉咙里的一声呜咽。伸手拍拍他的屁股，李东海就下意识地缩紧了后穴。

李赫宰压下身来一手圈住李东海的手和他自己一起套弄李东海的下身，一边舌头色情的伸进他耳蜗里舔弄，啧啧的水声挨近鼓膜格外明显，喘着粗气在他耳边问他怎么这么骚，是不是早被操熟了。李东海扭头想骂他，一开口身后的人故意似的狠狠顶了几下，发出的全是变了调的呻吟。

年轻有年轻的好处，力气使不完似的，李赫宰一边儿抱着李东海一边胯下还能不停的往里操。李东海刚开始还想他明天十点钟还得上班，可是他现在被人按在门板上操得乱七八糟脑袋里只剩下情欲，嘴无意识的张开着，眼睛都发直。站立后入的姿势太容易脱力，加上后面的人操的又猛，没多会儿李东海就大腿哆嗦着往下滑。李赫宰见了也不强求，抽出自己的性器把人翻过来，看着被操的七荤八素的李东海笑了一声。

李东海抬眼去看他，就这慵懒的一瞥也让他看出了万种风情，李赫宰见了他这样心跳停了一下，接着就喘着粗气凑近李东海。嘴唇堪堪贴上嘴角，低声问可不可以——有的人找炮友不愿意接吻，问一句比较保险。

回答他的是李东海的吻。李东海吻技一般，开始还能唬人，后面就不行了，被李赫宰的舌头搅着只能下意识的去回应。李赫宰像要把他的舌头吞吃入腹一样，舌头卷着李东海的，还用牙齿轻轻的咬住，折腾了一会儿，李东海的口涎顺着嘴角流下来，李赫宰胯下的性器也又硬了几分。

李赫宰不想太早射出来，这人总把自己当小孩儿，太快射出来不定怎么笑着揶揄自己。抽出阴茎这会儿功夫是让自己缓缓，看李东海腿哆嗦的没那么厉害了，李赫宰直接一蹲身，手臂捞起李东海的腿窝，把人的两条腿架在自己腰上，改了个靠墙抱操的姿势。

这个姿势李东海的确比较省力，但进得也深，李东海感觉李赫宰这又粗又长的东西快顶到自己胃里了，全身的重量都压在后穴一点上，每次李赫宰刚抽出来一点点就又往里操，操进去了就顶着前列腺的凸起磨，磨得他头皮发麻。两个人上衣都没脱，李东海的阴茎蹭在李赫宰的T恤上，头部渗出的清液把黑色T恤抹的乱七八糟。李东海攀着李赫宰的肩膀，腾不出手来给自己撸，只能靠阴茎在两人小腹和衣服上摩擦获得断断续续的快感。

感受到后穴开始有规律的收缩，李赫宰也开始加速，李东海放开嗓子叫得越来越软。突然外头有人在砸门，骂骂咧咧的让他们去酒店开房别在这儿搞。李东海后背就贴在门上，外面的人突然拍门吓了他一跳，后穴不要命的缩紧，夹得李赫宰闷哼一声，咬着后槽牙按着腰使劲顶到底。

在后面人不住的拍门声和前面人的呻吟声的双重夹击下李东海后穴用直接高潮吹了出来。被人旁听做爱的羞耻感一下冲了上来，鼻头发酸，眼泪往眼眶里涌。关键李赫宰还没停，他下面那根东西又大又重，将他后穴完全撑开还不算，还一直辗过他的敏感点，逼得李东海抖着腿和屁股吹了一腿的水，俩人裤子都沾湿了，还吸着李赫宰的阴茎不放松。

头一次见男人吹这么多水，李赫宰心想自己真是捡到宝了。知道自己快射了，更加发狠地顶着李东海的敏感点操了几下。李东海还没来得及把气喘匀实了就又被操到高潮，李赫宰打桩机一样的挺动根本不给他喘气的时间，连续两次高潮简直和窒息一样。

紧接着李东海没被人碰过的一直靠布料摩擦获得快感的阴茎也射了出来，前后一起喷涌，李东海的大脑也控制不了自己，由着最原始的生理反应。水从他早被撑开的沾满白沫的穴口喷出来，前面阴茎也陆陆续续一股一股的射精，像漏水的水龙头，主人还不打算修理的那种。

李东海叫得嗓子都哑了李赫宰才射出来，满满一套子。李赫宰把人放在马桶上，扭头扔个套的功夫，就听见有滴滴答答的水声，是李东海后穴漏出来的水滴进了马桶的水池里。

操。还在不应期的李赫宰一瞬间想把人摁住再操一次。半跪在地上，李赫宰抽出旁边儿的卫生纸来擦自己的上衣。刚刚没注意，李东海的精液有一半都沾在他的黑T恤上，斑斑点点的一小片。李赫宰擦了几下，皱着眉头啧了一声，最后还是一把抓住后领子把衣服脱下来，翻了个面再穿上，又看着光着屁股坐在马桶上的李东海问，去酒店吗？

其实到这里李东海已经够了，这个程度的性爱足够他今晚睡个好觉，但这次的床伴的确是他的理想型，这次放过他了下次不知道什么时候才能再有这样技术好又长得帅的。

俩人走出厕所的时候都人模人样的，昏暗的灯光下别人也看不出这俩人一个穿着沾了精液的上衣，一个穿着被自己的淫水打湿的裤子。

李赫宰不愿意去酒吧边上的小旅馆，最差也得是个连锁酒店，这附近没有，得打车才行。李东海脚下发飘，等车的功夫就靠在李赫宰身上，李赫宰也不躲，伸手顺势揽住他的腰，远远一看俩人像小情侣似的。

李东海把自己摔进出租车的后座就不再说话，眼皮开始打架，整个人懒懒的。工作压力大很容易失眠，他不愿意吃安眠药，做爱是能让人最快放松并且进入睡眠的方式。李赫宰怕他真睡着了一会儿自己白忙活，推了推他的肩膀，  
“你叫什么名字？”  
李东海揉了揉眼睛，说话带上了鼻音：“这不重要。”说完突然想起什么似的，睁着湿漉漉的大眼望向李赫宰，“你身份证给我看看。”

李赫宰从裤子兜里摸出来钱包，套出身份证夹在两个手指间：“看了你就知道我名字了，我多亏啊。”  
“我不稀罕看你名字，你把名字挡住，”李东海摆了摆手，“给我看完出生日期就行。”  
车里灯比较暗，李东海凑近去看，下意识的念出了声：“四月……四日？…呀你刚成年啊！”  
李赫宰飞快的把身份证收起来，“成年都半年了好吗，怎么能说刚成年呢。”  
李东海听了忍不住笑：“我成年都十几年了，跟我比你不就是刚成年嘛。”

李赫宰没料到李东海比他大这么多，李东海不管是从长相还是身材来看都不像是三十多岁的人，他以为就二十多。李东海见他这样，笑着揉了揉李赫宰的头发：“看，我叫你小屁孩是应该的吧。”

直到俩人双双跌进床里李赫宰还是不知道李东海的名字，李赫宰性格里有股执着的劲儿，一边儿扒下李东海的裤子一边掏他的兜，刚摸出来李东海的钱夹就被人踹了一脚。李赫宰想这人脾气好像不太好，自己一会儿要不给人操舒服了搞不好还要打自己一顿。

李东海被人扒光了躺在床上还是不输气势：“要操快操不然我睡觉了。”  
李赫宰半趴在他身上，手指灵活的围着李东海的乳头打转，眼角委委屈屈的耷拉下来，这让李东海想起之前女同事们说的小狼狗，还挺像的。

李赫宰看李东海像是走神了，手指发狠捏了一下李东海的乳头，又开口：“我还不知道叫你什么呢。”  
“东海。”李东海闷哼一声，不露声色的挺了挺胸。  
李赫宰显然不满意这个回答，余下的一只手也附上了李东海另一边的乳首，“我还叫西海呢。”

“你随便。”  
李东海现在整个人很放松，享受着李赫宰补给他的前戏。一边儿细细碎碎的呻吟，一边儿举着手指和李赫宰约法三章，不给口交不叫老公少说脏话，余下怎么都行。

李赫宰像是对名字的事很执着，嘴里含着他的乳头舌尖卷着暗红的凸起吮吸了一口，还嘟嘟囔囔的问，真叫东海啊，李东海给问烦了，膝盖顶了一下他的下身，推了一把李赫宰的肩膀，“去去去，让你去翻我钱包里的身份证。”

李赫宰还真放开了李东海，去地上捞李东海的裤子，摸摸索索翻出来钱夹，打开一看，果真就叫李东海，李赫宰眼神暗了暗，转身压了回来。

这回可以真刀真枪的干了，李赫宰低头亲着李东海的喉结，腾出一只手来给李东海打。他一会儿箍住柱身上下撸动，一会儿又把敏感的龟头在大拇指上磨，磨得李东海闭着眼睛哼哼，但也不躲，挺着腰往人手上凑，哪儿还有刚刚说要睡觉的气势。

李东海眯着眼享受，快到了的时候下意识曲起腿来，腰微微往上抬，大腿内侧的肌肉也绷紧了，李赫宰偏偏这时候停手，大拇指磨蹭他的铃口，前戏早做了半天，李东海的情欲已经被吊起来了，就算李赫宰的手不动了，靠着大拇指蹭的这几下，他也直接射了出来。

刚在酒吧已经射过一次了，这次射出来的精液很稀，李赫宰低头吹了声流氓哨，换了李东海一个白眼。

李赫宰手摸到李东海后穴，刚刚操过一轮，现在里面还是湿的，只不过刚被他操开的小穴现在又紧紧闭合着，估计需要重新扩张。

李赫宰手上沾了点润滑，食指和中指摁了摁李东海的穴口，穴口的肉还是软的，甚至隐隐的要把他的指尖吸进去。没再犹豫，李赫宰直接两根手指插到底，李东海一口气差点没上来，硬生生逼出了一声闷哼。李赫宰深深浅浅的插了几下，两根修长的手指在李东海后穴里转着圈的摸了摸，找到那块微硬的腺体直接狠狠按了下去，李东海精瘦的腰一下弹成一张满弓，眼圈红红的，张着嘴无声尖叫。他明明不是瘦削的身形，却被李赫宰指奸得平白生出股脆弱感来。

“这就要哭了？今晚才刚刚开始呢。”  
李赫宰两只手指来回拨弄李东海体内那块微微凸起的滑溜溜的腺体，一会儿用指肚抚过去，一会儿又轻轻重重的按压，没弄几下就感觉到里面涌出一股热液淋在自己手上，液体顺着手指流到手腕上，李东海被他手指操的浑身一抽一抽地话都说不利索：“别…别玩了……快点儿操……”

李东海被他吊得难受，后穴里的两个手指根本缓解不了他想被填满的欲望，刚刚射精过的阴茎又要抬头，射了两轮又要勃起已经有点儿疼了，半勃着蹭在床单上，看着跟被操萎了似的，好让人可怜。

李赫宰手伸下去像捻面团似的把李东海的阴茎压在床单上来回搓蹭，他故意趴下来手指一边在李东海后穴进出一边问他，平常有没有自己弄过？李东海不缺床伴，一般情况都有人伺候他，他床上娇蛮些，不过的确有这个资本，长得好看活又好，需要自己打的时候很少，李赫宰这么问他，他还是头扎在枕头上点了点头。

见他点头，李赫宰用磨得圆滑的指甲狠狠对着腺体一刮，李东海像被踩了尾巴的小猫一样惊声尖叫，眼泪直接逼了出来，眼角都泛上了红。李赫宰提前摁住了他的腰让他无处可躲，手还在后穴里伴着咕叽咕叽的水声不断的抽插。

“可以了。”李东海被弄的浑身发抖，李赫宰的阴茎就硬挺挺的戳在他腿上。听见李东海发话了，李赫宰也不犹豫，直接把手指从李东海后穴里掏出来，带出一股粘腻的体液，还故意举到眼前给李东海看。

李东海早过了床上会害羞的年龄，反手从床头摸了个避孕套扔在李赫宰身上。

被硕大龟头撑开穴口填满肠道的快感让李东海仰头叫出一声舒服的呻吟，腿缠上李赫宰的腰，用脚后跟磕了磕李赫宰的后背。

李赫宰太瘦了，骨头都要刺破皮肉扎出来似的，李东海抱着他的肩膀都怕把人给揉碎了，可偏偏是这么一个人，该有的肌肉都有，压上来的身体像狼似的在李东海身上起伏。

李东海腿缠在李赫宰腰上，下身被李赫宰托着离开了床，他的手也顺势扶上了李赫宰的手臂。李赫宰小臂肌肉明显，他忍不住多摸了两把，身上的人揉着他屁股上的软肉狠狠顶了十几下，哑着嗓子问是我没操够你吗你还有心思干别的。

的确没操够，这点儿程度不够满足李东海。李赫宰一看他这样，已经没了刚刚被指奸时的落魄，全然掌握了床上的节奏。李东海的屁股被沉甸甸的囊袋拍得啪啪作响，穴口附近红了一大片，后穴里的水越流越多，不断被李赫宰的阴茎带出小洞来又被他粗硬的性器顶了回去。

李东海眼角绯红，这个姿势让他体力快速消耗，很快腿就缠不住了，哆嗦着往下滑，李赫宰见了也不强求，伸手把人的腿捞起来，腿上出的都是汗，滑溜溜像条鱼。李东海给那根巨物凿得眯着眼睛直哼哼，屁股还一缩一缩夹着，把李赫宰的阴茎往里吸。李赫宰抽出来的时候带出一层紧紧攀附着他的嫩红的穴肉，紧接着就又被狠狠的塞了回去。

李赫宰操得很有技巧，但他也数不清几浅几深了，只知道每次都扎扎实实戳在他的敏感点上。小腹又酸又麻，后穴给人干的敏感的不行，耻毛戳蹭上去都能给他快感。腿不知道什么时候已经被人架在肩膀上了，膝盖顶着胸口，无力的迎接身上男孩儿的操干。

快感像搭积木一样的不断堆叠，摇摇晃晃的不知道什么时候崩塌，李赫宰这种干法他好久没经历过，主要是好久没搞过这么年轻的，不是那种又凶又猛操得人干呕之后直接脱力的高潮，是顶着你那一点来回磨，操一下停一下，快感一波一波的来，叫人又爱又怕。每当李东海抖着腿觉得自己要高潮的时候，偏李赫宰就慢了下来，顶着他的内壁磨两下，等身下的人高潮的劲儿过了又对着前列腺狠狠一顶。

这个操法是在不断的提升李东海身体承受的泵值，每磨过一个顶峰后穴的敏感度就已比刚才提高了一点儿，接着就是下一个半给不给的高潮。

被人吊在高潮的边缘上，李东海腿部肌肉不断绷紧又放松，后穴不停的咬着，这种感觉像是一直在高潮又像是一直没有获得高潮。

李赫宰的汗滴在李东海的胸前，李东海意识到这是一种无声的调教，李赫宰在调教他的身体，一直推高他的承受能力，好在最后给他灭顶的致命一击。

李东海现在才开始怕，这么干下去他很可能被操晕在床上。接着李东海沉了沉腰，胯骨往下压，给李赫宰压的倒抽一口凉气，一巴掌拍在屁股上，打起一层肉浪，叫他少发骚。

李东海不听他的，反而紧紧的用后穴咬了他一口。李赫宰骂了一句，想起来上床前李东海说少骂脏话，下意识的看了眼李东海的表情。

不看不要紧，一看直接阴茎又硬了几分，漂亮男人在白床单上的躺着，眼睛亮闪闪的，脸上全是生理性的眼泪。李赫宰也不打算再忍，压住了李东海的大腿掰开他的屁股开始加速。这姿势很好操到前列腺，体重还压上去，硕大龟头抵住了腺体发了狠的磨，每次抽插都撞在腺体上，李东海被吊着太久，开始的几下撞的他直接高潮，李赫宰还不停下，快感延绵不绝来如洪水去如抽丝，呻吟声早就变了调，软着嗓子说好爽好舒服再快点儿。

李赫宰伸手一摸，前面没射，全靠后面高潮的。低低的笑了声：“没把你操射是不是还不满足啊。”  
李东海低头去看两个人的结合处，早就乱七八糟了，体液顺着没闭合的小穴流出来，沾在股缝和大腿上。伸手揉了揉自己的腰，李赫宰已经在拆下一个避孕套了。

都做到这个地步了，的确有点儿像没吃饱，李东海贪恋被操射时候的快感，看李赫宰还有继续的意思，眯着眼笑了笑，伸出脚来直接踩上李赫宰的阴茎。李赫宰跪在床上，低头看李东海半靠着床头用两只脚踩弄自己的下体，大脑突然又兴奋起来，张开大手死死钳住李东海的脚腕。

李东海上床前约法三章，其实还有一点没说，那就是不能拽脚腕。在床上被抓住脚腕的性暗示太明显，况且一旦被人捏住脚腕就很难挣脱开，李东海不太喜欢受制于人，但已经做这个程度了，他瘪了瘪嘴也没说话。

没被他踩几下李赫宰就又硬了，年轻男孩不应期就是比较短，戴好套子扶着自己的阴茎又回到了那个温柔乡里。俩人身体契合的像两块拼图一样，插进去的同时两个人都是一声满足的喟叹。

李赫宰第一下就找准了他的前列腺，爽得李东海直接高声尖叫了出来。李东海估计了一下，这么操下去高潮恐怕就是几十秒钟的事，接着在体内毫不停歇的抽插中从牙缝里挤出一句话：“等会……”

男孩儿没理他，直接把他翻了个面，头部顶着前列腺碾了过去，爽得李东海一激灵，没等李东海跪稳当，李赫宰掐着他的腰又开始往里凿。李东海的肠臂不住的收缩抽搐，阴茎活活被操出断断续续的小股清液。头扎得低低的，肩膀抵着枕头，只剩个被囊袋拍得发红的屁股高高撅起，被李赫宰的性器毫不留情的贯穿，筋络凸起的柱身刮蹭过每一寸内壁，又重重撞向里面的腺体，李东海浑身抖得不像样子，后背上覆着薄薄的一层汗。

李赫宰伸手抹了把两人湿淋淋的交合处，又是狠狠一撞，低着嗓子问你怎么水这么多。

李东海叫床叫得嗓子都快哑了，咬着枕头角低声呜咽，李赫宰想起来他俩在酒吧卫生间搞的时候李东海直接吹出来的水，想试着再操出来一次。

粗长的性器一下子往里顶进，李东海刚高潮过，身体敏感得不得了，多顶几下就开始哆嗦，更何况李赫宰这个后入的姿势更方便用力，这时候才扎着头缩着穴儿颤着声喊不要。

不要，不要了，一边儿喊一边儿摇头，枕头上湿了一大片。李赫宰年轻下面又大，把小小的穴口完全撑开，周围的褶皱都被撑平了，往前挺着腰，抓着李东海的窄腰就往自己下身套，汁水淋漓地从交合处往外溅，肉襞缠得死紧又再被他撞开，直让他给操得不住痉挛。

实在太深太重，李东海不住的哆嗦，床上到处都是软的，什么也抓不出，他抖得越凶李赫宰就越兴奋，那根巨物在体内出出进进，操进去的时候还把自己的体重压上去，保证次次顶到底。这还不算，还要顶着内壁磨，故意次次压着最敏感那块软肉。李东海跪在床上直抖，他骨架小，被李赫宰整个人拢在身下，挺立着的阴茎随着身后李赫宰的进去前后晃着，根本腾不出手去安慰自己的下体。

李赫宰脑子里想着要给李东海操服了，胯下打桩一样的往里送，每回都顶在李东海的敏感点上。后入本来安全感就低，李东海现在直接慌了神，手脚并用往前爬，没折腾几下又给人按着腰拽回来操。嘴上说着说太爽了不要了，后穴还死死钳缴着李赫宰的肉棒，不像不要了倒像是不要停。

后穴一下一下吸得诚实，但其实连呻吟的劲儿都没了，已经被操软了，塌着腰软软由着李赫宰在自己体内翻搅摆弄，过了一会儿感觉李赫宰的阴茎胀大了一圈，结果他又拿龟头抵在腺点那处挤压着慢慢儿磨。

李赫宰开始还在游刃有余的挺动腰身，感觉到小穴又开始收缩，突然加快了抽插的速度，李东海被他干得呻吟一声高过一声，嫩穴里噗嗤噗嗤的水声混在呻吟声中也越来越清晰。李东海自己塌下腰去，屁股抬得更高，上身几乎完全贴在床单上，靠李赫宰每次的冲撞在床单上摩擦自己已经红肿的奶头，嘴里也开始说些淫言浪语：

"要被操穿了…唔啊……！”  
“用力……嗯……就是这里……还想要…好爽啊……嗯…"  
李东海的肉穴开始主动一收一缩，李赫宰被他夹的太阳穴青筋突突的跳，骂了一声把住了李东海的腰，大拇指摁在他的腰窝上，粗大的凶器毫不留情的撞进合不拢的骚穴。

实在太爽了，爽得要坏了，膝盖也跪不住，大腿哆哆嗦嗦的直打滑。要是刚开始李东海还能坚持坚持，现在已经到了后半夜，高潮了好几次的李东海受不住这种磨法，发酸发胀的快感从体内的一点丝丝缕缕的往外传，穴口和腰腿都是软的。

李赫宰有股狠劲儿，胯下动的特别凶，李东海这一晚上身体被李赫宰调教的差不多了，现在的确受不住他这么凿。

后来被操狠了就开始哭，眼圈鼻子全红了，这下真像个高中生了，李赫宰听见李东海小声抽噎心里一软，把人翻过来面来继续压在身下，手指夹住乳头捏起又放下，还配合着身下进进出出的动作。突然想到什么，李赫宰嘴巴贴近李东海的耳朵，轻笑了一声，咬着他的耳垂开口，

“老师，我操的你爽不爽啊？”

这句话比直接操到敏感点更刺激，快感从尾椎一路冲到天灵盖，李东海整个人被压李赫宰身下抖个没完，本来几乎脱力的身体突然爆发了巨大的能量，猛得挣扎起来，带着哭腔骂骂咧咧的要人放开。

李赫宰当然不放，不仅不放还又往内凿，插得又深又重，李东海压根受不住。李东海一只手挡着眼睛哑着嗓子问你他妈怎么知道我是老师的，偏李赫宰还恶劣的笑着说老师不是说了床上不能骂脏话吗？

李东海回了句那是你，李赫宰像是不满意他的双标，抓住他的脚踝全身压上去，用全身重量狠狠操他。刚刚李赫宰就发现了，李东海对于被抓住脚踝反应极大，虽然他没说，但身体的反应骗不了人。李赫宰揉搓着李东海的踝骨一边操一边说，刚刚看你身份证的时候，看见你的教工卡了。

李赫宰手上握着李东海的脚踝，下身顶着他的敏感点，嘴上还问着，老师我操你操的爽不爽，老师你是第一次被学生操吗，老师别人知道你和学生上床吗，老师…老师…老师……

李赫宰忽然感觉李东海后穴里狠命吸着他，知道这是他要到了，随即加快了速度，次次摁着敏感点剐蹭，嘴上还不停，附在李东海耳边说，老师要被学生操高潮了。话刚说完，感觉下身一片温热，他抬起点身子，还以为是李东海又吹了，低头一看，床单上沾着点儿淡黄色的液体，是失禁了。

李东海这下直接哭出声来，李赫宰见他这样更兴奋了，用手挤着他的阴茎逼他再尿些，李东海去拦他的手没拦住，反而被人抓住了手压在湿了的床单上。这期间李赫宰下身还一直慢慢的活动着，李东海一挣扎，把他的阴茎吞得更深，李赫宰也不管身下的人能不能受的住，提起李东海的腰来就往自己阴茎上撞，撞了没有几下，李东海就被操射了出来，后穴也抽搐着直接到了高潮。

射精的时候李东海扭着腰要躲，他现在是真的害怕，这一晚上被人操的吹了一次，干性高潮一次又失禁一次，现在又被人操射出来，再继续下去不知道这人还能干出什么事来。小狼狗小狼狗，操起人来是真的狗。

可李赫宰像是有用不完的精力似的，做到后半夜才停下。李东海已经累得动不了，眼睛睁不开手也抬不起来，像个坏掉的布娃娃，乖巧的被人使用着，这期间李赫宰还摘下套来射在他小腹上一次，他也没追究。

李赫宰一晚上总共射了两三次，他又高潮了多少次已经没法儿数了，到了后面只是李赫宰单纯的撞击和手指在胸前的简单撩拨都能让他浑身发抖的攀上一个巅峰。高强度性爱过后的疲倦和酸痒的后劲攀附上他的骨骼，李东海觉得像被人打了似的浑身酸疼，被过度使用的后穴已经合不起来了，尽管没了东西在里面，还是下意识的一开一合的咬着。

被人放在浴缸里的李东海才醒了一下，看着李赫宰也往浴缸里迈，以为他想在浴室再来一发，皱着眉说你还是人吗，李赫宰捏住他的下巴恶狠狠的回他，刚给你操爽了就翻脸不认人是吧。

浴缸里的水温刚刚好，李东海今晚是能睡个好觉了，就是估计着睡觉的时间不会太长。身后的人还在认真的给自己清理后穴，因为一直带着套，所以后面只有润滑和李东海自己的体液，比较好清理。

半梦半醒的时候李东海觉得自己被人放在了床上，他伸手去扯被子，接着就落入一个滚烫的怀抱里。李东海眼睛都没睁开，伸手搂住了李赫宰的腰，脑袋扎在他胸前含含糊糊的开口：“我累了，让我睡吧。”

被他抱住的人叼着他的下唇轻轻的说，老师，可不可以给我你的联系方式。李东海摇了摇头，他床伴都是随用随换，从没有过固定的，就算李赫宰再合他心意也不能破例。

见他这样李赫宰也不再说话，伸出一只手来轻轻的抚摸李东海的后背，李东海强撑着最后一点意识说明早你醒了先走就好不要管我，李赫宰低低应了声好，没几分钟怀里的人就呼吸平稳的睡着了。

李赫宰的确得先走，上午有节连堂大课，开学第一周就迟到可不行。昨晚把T恤洗了一下，今天凑合着还能再穿。穿裤子的时候扭头看着床上还睡着的人，腰上腿上都是自己昨天掐出来的青紫痕迹。李赫宰眼神暗了暗，瞥了眼床头柜上李东海的手机，扭头抻着李东海的手指在手机上解了锁。

紧赶慢赶还是迟到了几分钟，既然是连堂大课，还是公共课，李赫宰到的时候后排早坐满人了，只有前两排还有空位。

李赫宰也不在乎这个，趁老师低头在弄课件，直接一路小跑到了第一排。悄悄把椅子压下来，扭头压着嗓子问后面的人，  
“同学，老师说什么了？”

后排的男生从手机里抬起头来，转了下课本，推过来个手机号，指了指讲台上的人。

李赫宰掏出手机看着一串数字低头就往手机里输入，输到一半自动跳出来一个号码，李赫宰猛地抬头，眯眼看着讲台上穿着白衬衣西装裤的带金丝眼镜的那个男人。

这个人五六个小时前还在自己身下哭着高潮，现在正正经经的低头在讲台上操作笔记本电脑上的课件，他的电话号码，是自己早上拿着他的手机给自己打电话时存下的，他白色的衬衣，下面都是昨晚自己操干时留下的指印。

有意思，李赫宰往后一靠，阶梯教室的椅子吱呀一响，讲台上的人下意识抬头，看见李赫宰的瞬间眼睛瞬间睁大，刚要说的话也忘了个一干二净。

李东海愣了一下就不再去看他，深呼吸了几口继续上课。过了一个多小时，李东海留了个查资料的作业，也快到吃饭的时间了，教室里已经从四面八方传来嗡嗡的交头接耳声音。

清了清嗓子，李东海眼神扫过一直盯着自己看的李赫宰缓缓开口：“错过点到的同学来前面一下，其他人下课吧。”

伴着老师真好老师我们爱你的声音，教室里的人一两分钟内呼啦啦走了个干净。李赫宰翘着二郎腿，手臂搭在一边儿的椅背上，噙着笑歪头看着李东海开口：“李老师。”

李东海平白打了个哆嗦，昨晚这个小祖宗在自己身上疯狂操干的脸和现在这张学生模样的正经脸重叠在一起，他攥了攥拳给自己打气，这是在学校里，量他也不敢怎么样。

见李赫宰没有起身的意思，李东海拿着花名册走下讲台来，皮鞋打在地板上发出清脆的哒哒声。李东海把花名册往李赫宰面前的桌子上一甩，低着头不去看他：“找到自己名字在后面打勾。”

李赫宰笑了一声站了起来，他和李东海差不多高，正好平视李东海。换了个场所身份也换了，到底不敢太放肆，李赫宰瞥了眼角落的摄像头，拿起花名册来哗啦啦的翻着，在自己名字后面打了个勾，又伸手去指，压低声音眼睛直直的看着李东海：

“老师我叫李赫宰，下次床上别叫错了。”

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，来评论里找我玩）


	2. 下课后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “老师，你这戒指是哪儿来的啊？”

李东海现在就是后悔，特别后悔。

早知道这小崽子这么难缠，当初就不应该图他的脸好跟他上床。这几周李东海上课的时候总觉得有道目光直勾勾的盯着自己，恨不得直接在讲台上把自己生吞活剥了一样。  
上课的时候李东海故意不去看他，下课也是马上收拾东西就走，绝不在教室多逗留。对手机上时不时出现的短信也不做回复，搞烦了干脆拉黑，他没有找长期炮友的习惯，更何况这是自己的学生。

可李赫宰不这么想。  
今天作业好多，食堂里哪道菜好吃，宿舍楼下住着一窝胖橘，他通通发短信告诉李东海。舍友问他是不是有追求对象了，李赫宰咬着嘴皮想了想，摇了摇头说不是。可对炮友也没有这么殷勤的啊，李赫宰自己也不清楚了，最后定义为男人的胜负欲，越得不到的越想要拥有。

今天上课也是一样，李赫宰盯得他心里发毛，再加上昨晚搞了一宿课题根本没睡好，上课的时候有的话说的颠三倒四，底下学生们听了友善的笑笑也就过去了——大家对漂亮的老师总是包容度比较高。李赫宰就坐在第一排，带了个金丝眼镜，手上转着笔，要笑不笑的看着讲台上因为说错话而微微脸红的李东海。

这个时间的课紧挨着饭点，宣布下课后教室里没几分钟人就走空了，总盯着自己的李赫宰也因为被朋友叫着吃饭而随着其他人离开了教室。李东海回办公室是逆人流，他一路微微皱着眉头，夹在叽叽喳喳的学生之间艰难的挪动。

李东海的办公室在上课教室的楼上，他路上不断点头回应学生们的问好，等终于挤到办公室门口，手一压上门把，李东海就觉得不对劲。他感觉有人贴了过来，不是刚刚走廊里那种拥挤，而是刻意的凑近自己。李东海下意识的一回头，按在门把的上的手被人压住了，身后的人整个环住自己，连推带搡的把他挤进了办公室。

办公室里空荡荡的没人影，从半开着的窗户里吹进来冷飕飕的风，李东海打了个哆嗦，抬头看着把自己困在门板上的人。

李赫宰和朋友们走到一半，说自己东西忘在了教室里，扭头就往回跑。李东海走得慢，他就隔着几个人远远的跟着他，本来想偷偷看一下李东海办公室在哪儿就走，结果越跟着他，心里越多出来点儿别的想法。把李东海推进办公室里，完全是下意识的举动。

“你想干嘛？”李东海眉头拧在一起，还分出神去听外面走廊的声音。  
“老师……”李赫宰低着声音开口，嗓子介于男孩和男人之间，有点哑，又透着点年轻人的活力。  
这声老师和之前床上喊的不同，没有攻击性，带了点黏黏糊糊的撒娇意味，李东海没来由的心里一软。  
“你先放开我，有话也别在这儿说。”  
“老师。”李赫宰又叫了一声，直直的看向李东海，眼睛圆溜溜的。

李东海实在拿他没办法，自己态度也比较明显了，可这小孩像是软硬不吃似的，现在都堵到办公室来了。走廊上隐隐约约传来人说话的声音，李赫宰看李东海肉眼可见的紧张了起来，非但没躲开，反而凑近压了过去。

“李赫宰你先放开我。”李东海压低声音飞快的说，他一手提着电脑包一手抱着课本，腾不出手来，刚抬膝盖要踹，就被人贴身压在门上。李东海一瞬间想到俩人在酒吧第一次见面时被李赫宰压在厕所门板上的场景，口气更软了，又说了一遍，“你放开我。”  
“是现在放开你，还是以后放开你啊，选一个吧老师。”  
外面已经听见其他老师的说话声了，李东海闭了闭眼睛，肩膀也塌了下来，“现在，现在先放开我。”

李赫宰双手从门上离开的一瞬间，门把手就被人从外面按了下来。李东海猛地往前跨了一步，门被外面同办公室的女老师推开了。

“诶，李老师还没去吃饭呀？”  
“没有呢。”李东海温温柔柔的笑了笑，把电脑和课本放在自己的办公桌上。李赫宰站在一边心里有点泛酸，李东海从没对自己这样笑过，明明他笑起来很可爱，对着自己却总冷着一张脸，只有在床上才能见到其他的表情。  
“有个学生有点儿问题，过来找我了。”说着话李东海带着笑偏头去看李赫宰。  
李赫宰老老实实的鞠躬问好，一副乖学生的模样，女老师说了两句话也就走了，办公室里又剩下了他们两个人。

李东海坐在桌前收拾乱七八糟的材料，李赫宰就安安静静站在他的办公桌旁，眼神扫过去，李东海桌子另一角放着喝了一半的美式，旁边躺着几个拆开的速溶咖啡袋子。桌子上平摊着很多英文的文件，上面用不同颜色的笔被人做了看不懂的笔记。

李赫宰看着李东海眼下的一小片青色，开口问道：“老师，你最近很忙吗？”  
“忙死了，”李东海一边收拾自己的文件一边头也不抬的回答他，“所以老师分不出心来和你玩，小朋友。”  
“那老师你是不是睡不好啊？”  
“是啊。”李东海下意识的回应，话说出口才意识到不对，李赫宰的身影却已经压了过来，一手撑在桌子上，一手搭在李东海座椅的靠背上，居高临下的看着自己。  
“老师，让我帮帮你吧，好不好。”

被李赫宰抱到办公桌上的李东海脑子里还是懵的，自己刚才鬼使神差的点了头，没想到对方马上就有动作。

李赫宰热烘烘的手附在李东海的膝盖上，把他的两条腿分开，自己挤进李东海的两腿间。手指点在李东海胸口上，用指腹隔着衣服不轻不重的揉着李东海的乳头，另一只手不假思索的解开李东海的衬衣扣子。

从走廊上和窗口传来的声音不断提醒着李东海这是什么地方，和学生在办公室做爱这样的想法刺激得他格外敏感，乳头硬得像小石子一样，腿也下意识的夹紧了李赫宰的腰。  
李赫宰看着这样的李东海，下体已经硬了起来，他伸手去拉李东海的手，却意外的触碰到了李东海手指上的一个坚硬的金属圆环。

李赫宰皱了皱眉头，他能保证上次李东海的手上绝没这个小物件，李赫宰捏着李东海的无名指举到眼前，看上去是个铂金的素圈戒指，上面有一圈小小的波纹。

“老师，你这戒指是哪儿来的啊？”

李东海对自己的脸有比较准确的认知，上班的时候总在无名指上带着个戒指，为他挡挡不必要的桃花。李赫宰不知道他这个习惯，拇指摩擦着他的戒指，贴在李东海的耳边开口：“你男人喂不饱你吗，还去酒吧找炮友？”  
李东海像受惊吓的小鹿一样睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，一时间不知道怎么回应他，他犹豫的神情好像激怒了李赫宰，随即下巴就被他紧紧的捏住，想说话也说不出来。

李赫宰的下身紧紧的贴着他，黑色牛仔裤下大大的一包鼓起着，蹭在李东海大腿上。衬衣的扣子已经被人全部解开了，露出大片胸膛，刚刚挣扎了一下，左边的半个肩头也滑了出来。李赫宰见了，直接低头把李东海的小巧的乳头含进嘴里。李东海下意识的挺了挺胸，李赫宰气恼，用牙齿狠狠的磕了一下他的乳头。李东海一声呻吟被自己压在嗓子里，伸手去推李赫宰的头。戒指硌在下颌骨上，冰得他心里也发凉。

李赫宰心里委屈的很，但说不出口，好像对一夜情炮友动心了自己就输了一样，这炮友还是自己的老师，还不是单身。连环打击让李赫宰灰心丧气，一手卡着李东海的下巴，另一只手报复似的解开李东海的裤子，眼神都是带着凶光的。

小孩子手劲很大，拇指和中指挤着李东海的脸，隔着肉把他的上下牙床分开，口水顺着嘴角流了出来，喉咙里不清不楚的呜咽着。李赫宰见了也不管他，抬起膝盖顶了下李东海的下身，李东海一下子腰软了半分，手撑到身后去，戒指磕在桌面上又是当的一声。

李赫宰这次也不管李东海身形稳不稳，一把抓过他的左手，顺着力把套在无名指上的戒指薅了下来。戒指被人摘下，卡在自己脸颊上的手也离开了，李东海活动了一下脸部肌肉刚要开口解释，李赫宰抱着他的腰往上一抬，直接把他的裤子连带着灰色内裤扯了下来。

李东海光着屁股坐在自己的办公桌上，衣襟大敞着，裤子挂在自己腿弯，而做了这一切的罪魁祸首身上衣服还穿的好好的，两只手指捏着自己的戒指细细把玩。  
“戒指还我。”  
“这么宝贝它啊？”李赫宰抬起眼皮，用上目线冷冷的看着李东海。伸出舌尖舔了下上嘴唇，手也贴上了李东海紧致的侧腰，脑袋扎在他的肩窝里，用戒指来回撩拨上次在他身上发现的敏感点，乳头，肋下，腰窝，一个没落，  
“老师，你男朋友知道你在办公室被学生扒光了吗？”说着用戒指狠狠的刮了一下李东海已经被他啃咬的有点儿红肿的乳头。  
“啊…没…没男朋友……哈……”  
“那你戒指哪儿来的？别想骗我。”

李赫宰手上捏着戒指已经游离到了李东海的大腿根，眼看就要往后穴去。李东海下意识的往后缩，被李赫宰抓着大腿又拉回桌子边缘。李赫宰下巴还抵在李东海肩头，一偏头就看到李东海身后留下短短一截水痕。

李赫宰冲着李东海的脖子直接咬了上去，根本没收力气，故意想留下点印子。手上毫不犹豫的往李东海的身后探，中指和无名指触到微微的湿润，牙齿磨着李东海脖子上的皮肤，拇指和食指捏着他的戒指直接往后穴里塞。

“别！李赫宰你拿出去！”  
李赫宰没听他的，食指推着戒指更往里了一点。李东海下意识的缩紧了后穴，李赫宰嘶了一声，牙齿放开了李东海的脖子，  
“老师，你咬得好紧啊，我拿不出去了。”  
“你放屁！”李东海缩着腰往后躲了一下，李赫宰的食指本就只进去了两个指节，被他扭着腰一躲，手指直接滑了出来，但戒指还留在里面。  
“诶呀…”李赫宰双手举了起来，动了动手指，歪头笑着说，“老师想拿的话，就自己拿出来吧。”

李赫宰抱着臂站在一边，看着李东海反跪在自己的椅子上，左手臂攀住椅背，右手食指和中指正插在自己的后穴里慢慢摸索。突然想起来什么似的，李赫宰快步走到门口咔嚓一声把门锁上，又回到窗边把刚刚拉了一半的天蓝色的窗帘拉好，整个办公室顿时陷入了昏暗的蓝色之中。做完这一套的李赫宰回到李东海身边，李东海这时候才进去了一个指节多一点，他的手指不如李赫宰长，刚刚自己一折腾，戒指好像又被挤进去了一点儿。

像当着别人的面给自己做扩张，李东海刚冒出来这个想法，一旁的李赫宰也开口了，“老师你在干嘛呀？”  
“哈……少…少废话。”后穴虽然自己分泌了一点液体，但没有润滑液的帮助，直接伸进去手指还是有点费力。李东海一边小口的喘着气，一边给看上去不打算帮忙的李赫宰说，  
“我没男朋友。”  
“那是女朋友了？”李赫宰挑了挑眉。  
“…也不是。”  
李赫宰眼睛一转，想到了什么似的，咧嘴一笑，突然上前半步，用力握住李东海的手腕带着他的手指直接往后穴里捅，两只手指一下没到了指根，换来李东海带着哭腔的一声呻吟。

“老师瞒得我好苦啊。”

手腕和手掌被人牢牢的抓住，李东海腾出另一只手来要去推他，结果也被李赫宰摁住了，反背着压在自己后背上。不知道这孩子哪儿来的这么大劲儿，李东海一时挣脱不开，为了不伤到自己，只好顺着他来。

李东海现在正被李赫宰拿着自己的手指奸自己的后穴，上身压在椅背上，棉麻的布料不断摩擦着他的乳头，带来丝丝缕缕的快感。李赫宰仗着自己骨架大，把人困在椅子上，手上不停的动作着。令人羞耻的快感侵袭着李东海的大脑，无论是两人的身份、地点，还是现在在做的事，都无一例外的刺激得他更加敏感，后穴也源源不断的分泌着粘液，不一会儿就顺着李东海的手指流到了他的手掌上。

李东海知道李赫宰现在完全没有要帮自己拿出戒指的意思，他只是借用自己的手指在给自己扩张，戒指不断的被指尖推向更深处，李东海的食指偶尔能碰到它，但还没来得及勾住戒指，就被李赫宰又捏着手腕拉了出来。

后穴流的水越来越多，甚至已经顺着股缝流到大腿上，李赫宰听见吧唧吧唧的水声越来越大，在下一次的抽插中，紧贴着李东海的手指把自己的中指也送了进去。李东海爽的一下抬起头来，发梢扫在后颈上，后背的肌肉紧绷成了好看的形状。

紧绷着的不仅是李东海的背部肌肉，还有他后穴里的软肉。肉穴蠕动着吐出淫靡的汁液，千万张小嘴似的咬着李赫宰的手指进入更温暖的深处。李赫宰一手插在李东海后穴里，一手压着他的胳膊，低头看见李东海的阴茎直直的挺立着，因为没人抚慰而渗出可怜的清液，还在随着他们俩手指的抽插微微抖动着。

“只用手指是不是也能把你操射啊？”  
“你别…嗯……别说了…啊…”  
李赫宰一口咬在李东海凸起的蝴蝶骨上，手掌还包着李东海的手，卖力的带着李东海的手指不停的抽插着。李赫宰凭着记忆摸向李东海肉壁褶皱里凸起的腺体，没找到敏感点，倒是先碰到了李东海的戒指。

李东海的手指不知道什么时候自己悄悄退出去了，只留李赫宰一个人在他的后穴里，李赫宰低头一看，原来是伸到前面去给自己撸了。

李赫宰低低的笑了一声，把自己的食指也送了进去，两指深深浅浅的在李东海的后穴里进出。不是李赫宰不帮他，李东海的后穴里湿透了，戒指上也沾满了他自己的体液，刚刚自己只有一根手指，很难勾住戒指。

现在换了两个手指在里面，李赫宰修长的手指很快夹住了小圆环，正准备带出来，就听见李东海明显忍耐着的呻吟声。两个人紧紧贴着，李赫宰能感觉到李东海给自己撸动的速度越来越快，大腿的肌肉也开始绷紧，像是快要射出来了。李赫宰坏心眼的夹紧戒指，对着李东海后穴里藏着的腺体狠狠一蹭。李东海尖叫着挺起腰来，乳头蹭在粗糙的麻布上，腰腿全都软了下来，内壁像被人剖开一样，涌出一大股粘腻的热液，淋在了李赫宰的手上。高潮时的后穴紧紧的缴住李赫宰的手指，像是要用体液把李赫宰融在身体里。李赫宰被夹得指尖一动，戒指又脱离了手指的控制。

李东海哆哆嗦嗦的回头去够桌面上的纸抽，后穴高潮的同时前面也射了出来，他的手心里指缝间都是自己的精液，滴滴答答的顺着小腹和耻毛往座椅上流。李赫宰从李东海的后穴里抽出手指去帮他，李东海也就不自己动了，由着李赫宰把自己抱回到桌面上，细细的擦干净小腹和腿间的白色浊液。收拾好了李东海，李赫宰又抽了几张纸去擦他的座椅。

前后一起高潮的快感让李东海这几天一直紧绷的神经稍稍放松下来，很快他就意识到不对劲，坐在桌子上伸腿踹了一脚李赫宰的屁股。李赫宰还在低头收拾李东海的精液，没注意自己背后，挨了一脚踹也没恼，他知道李东海在性事上惯是娇蛮的，挨打挨踢是正常的事。  
“我戒指呢？”  
李东海一问李赫宰才想起来，刚刚急着帮他擦身上，忘了这档子事。李赫宰眨了眨眼，扭过头来，顺手把纸巾丢进垃圾桶里，手指又要往李东海的后穴里伸。

刚高潮过的李东海身体还很敏感，李赫宰的手指一触碰到他他就打了个哆嗦，想到上次他在床上的样子，伸手按住了李赫宰的小臂，“不要再闹了。”  
李赫宰刚开口说我没闹你，裤子兜里的电话嗡嗡的震动了起来，摸出来手机一看，是舍友，估计是看自己一直没回宿舍才来打电话问问。  
李赫宰看了看光着屁股坐在办公桌上的李东海，手重新伸向李东海的后穴，另一只手按了接听键。

李东海吓得瞪大了眼睛，摇了摇头，李赫宰用口型说了句别怕，电话那边儿就传来了年轻男孩的声音，  
“赫宰，你怎么还不回来？你吃午饭了没？”  
李赫宰噙着笑看着伸手捂住自己嘴巴的李东海，他的后穴正死死的咬着自己的手指，密密匝匝的软肉争前恐后的包裹住他。  
“正吃着呢，吃完我就回。吃饭呢，不说了挂了啊。”  
挂断电话的瞬间，被手指在体内来回拨弄的戒指又一次蹭到了李东海的敏感点。李东海的手用力的把着桌子边缘，骨节泛白，受不了的扬起脖子，喉结上下滚动着，被李赫宰抖着手腕硬生生又推上了高潮。

“看来老师挺喜欢这样的。”李赫宰突然抽出手指，带出的淫液溅在桌面上反着光。  
“你他妈给我拿出来！”李东海皱着眉头压着嗓子，凶狠的一句话因为他现在的状态变得杀伤力大大减弱。  
李赫宰摸准了他声色历荏的这一套，吹了声口哨，一边用纸巾仔仔细细的擦着自己的手指一边说，  
“想让我帮你拿出来，那我们得换个地方。”  
“去哪儿？”李东海开始慢慢的扣上自己的扣子。  
“今天下午第二节课下课后，老师在停车场等我吧。”

戒指虽然是小物件，但一直留在身体里也不舒服，李赫宰吃准了他自己拿不出来，才敢这样和他提条件。李东海坐在自己的车里想。  
他下午没有课，为了避免赶上学生们下课，李东海提前十几分钟就到了停车场，坐在自己的车里等李赫宰。

停车场这里平时没有学生过来，所以李赫宰一出现李东海就注意到了他。李东海摁了摁喇叭，李赫宰没犹豫就走了过来。

到了地方李赫宰老老实实跟在李东海后面，看着这人刷了指纹进门才开口问：“这是你家？”  
李东海弯腰从鞋柜里拿出来一双宾馆里的一次性拖鞋丢给李赫宰，自己边换鞋边脱外套，“不是，我平时不住这里。”  
“哦～”李赫宰了然，这是还防着自己呢，狡兔三窟，李东海这样的人有多处房产也合理。

等李赫宰洗澡出来，李东海自己已经脱干净衣服半靠在床头了，天花板和床头柜上的灯都亮着，李东海在床上神情自如的像是万花丛中过的嫖客，招招手让他过来。一回生二回熟，李赫宰直接跪在床上，膝行了几步，凑到了李东海的身边，二话没说嘴唇贴上李东海的锁骨。

刚刚两个人在车上说好，床上做炮友床下做师生。李东海睡眠问题有点儿严重，李赫宰要他去看医生，他一手搭着方向盘斜睨了他一眼，懒懒的开口，我要看医生就用不着你了。  
行，合着自己是工具人。

工具人小李勤勤恳恳的给李东海做扩张，李东海刚刚洗澡的时候自己已经弄过了，不过他只浅浅的送进去两个手指，主要是在酒吧那次李赫宰给他操怕了，还是自己先弄得差不多了比较保险。  
李赫宰两个手指在李东海的后穴里顺利的进出，润滑液和体液的感觉不太一样，带着点儿特殊的粘腻，好像还有些小的颗粒物混在里面。李赫宰几不可察的皱了下眉，想到李东海一会儿还要流好多水，也就不那么在乎润滑剂的触感了。

李东海肩膀靠在床头，两条腿支起来大大的分开，手上套弄自己的阴茎，眯着眼微微仰头享受李赫宰的扩张，从里到外都很爽，趁这只小狼狗还没发疯，先舒服一会儿再说。等三个手指都送进去了，李东海才想起来要紧事，推了一把李赫宰的胸膛，“给我拿出来。”  
李赫宰早就抓到藏在李东海身体里的小小指环了，只不过一直没拿出它来，还带着它在李东海的后穴里横冲直撞，屡屡蹭过李东海的敏感点。  
“老师，你这也不是求人办事的态度呀。”  
李东海不吃他这套，松开握着自己阴茎的手就去够床头柜上的手机，  
“你不拿我叫别人来拿了。”  
“你敢！”  
李赫宰食指中指夹着戒指对着李东海的腺体狠狠一刮，李东海曲起的腿一下蹬直了，伸在半空中的手臂咚的撞到床头柜上，没来得及觉得疼，快感就占据了大脑。

手指灵活的在李东海的后穴里拨弄，李赫宰用指腹画着圈的按摩李东海的腺体，还时不时的把戒指勾过来刮刮蹭蹭。李东海被他弄的说不出一句完整的话来，手紧紧的攥着身下的床单，下身却忍不住要往李赫宰手上凑，大腿根全麻了，所有感官都集中在后穴的一点上。

“老师，你湿的好厉害，”李赫宰故意用手指搅出胶粘的水声，“要不你再吹一次，这样戒指就被水冲出来了。”  
李东海爽的皱着眉头小口喘气，一个滚字也卡在喉咙里说不出口。李赫宰像是要付出实践似的，真就捏着戒指按在李东海后穴那一小块凸起上，施了点儿力道，硌着它反复揉搓。  
“赫…嗯啊……赫宰……别…不要……”  
李东海想去抓李赫宰的手，伸到下面碰到李赫宰手腕的同时也触到了一手心的粘腻，都是李赫宰从自己身体里带出来的液体，体液和润滑剂混在一起不分你我。李东海浑身一激灵躲开了手指，这点儿小动作没逃过李赫宰的眼睛，“老师这是嫌我慢了，要自己来啊。”说着又送进去一根手指，三个手指飞快的在李东海的后穴里抽插，进到深处甚至还要曲起关节活动一下。

李东海的后穴此时已经足够温热柔软，湿润的体液争先恐后的从小穴里流出来，浅灰色的床单氤成深色。感觉到从小腹涌上来一股酸意，后穴开始有节奏的收缩，李东海有意识的挺腰去迎合李赫宰的手指，自己往敏感点上撞。李赫宰却在这时突然抽出手来，似笑非笑的看着情欲之中的李东海。

“老师，你中午都高潮过一次了，怎么这么馋呢？”  
“别叫老师…”李东海抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，另一只手松松的套弄自己下体，没一会儿就射了出来。  
“那我叫你什么啊？”李赫宰把刚夹出来的戒指放在床头柜上，戒指上粘满了粘液，在灯下反着光。接着他抻腰去够刚在楼下便利店买的避孕套，拿出一片来作势要撕。  
“叫名字。”  
“嗯？”李赫宰停下了撕包装的手，反而把撕开一半的避孕套递到李东海嘴边，“你帮我戴上，我考虑考虑。”  
李东海就着他的手咬住包装边缘，呲着牙一扯，微凉的润滑油淋在李东海的胸前，他没去管，抬手把避孕套夹在两个手指之间，抬眼给李赫宰说了句我说过吧不给口交，说完手直接伸向李赫宰的下体。

李赫宰已经硬了好久了，阴茎被握住的一瞬间还在李东海手心里跳动了一下，李东海握紧这根巨物上下撸动了几下，拇指还时不时的剐蹭到头部。李赫宰舒服的挺着腰，偶尔迎合李东海的动作。感受着自己手里的阴茎又涨大了几分，李东海拇指和食指卡着避孕套就要往上套，刚戴上一个头，突然想到了什么，又摘了下来。

李赫宰笑了一声，刚要问今天可以不戴套吗，话没出口就笑不出来了——他买的带凸点的避孕套，李东海直接把避孕套反了过来，本来应该接触李东海后穴内壁的凸点现在紧紧贴上李赫宰的阴茎。

李赫宰嘶了一声，看着床上笑得像只猫一样的李东海，舌头顶了下腮。“老师你明天上午有课吗？”李赫宰一边用头部浅浅的戳弄李东海的后穴一边问。  
李东海眼睛向上看着认真想了想，“没有。”  
“那正好，我也没有。”  
话音一落，李赫宰扶着自己的阴茎直接整根没入，李东海咬着牙发出一声尖叫，闭着眼睛张着嘴承受后穴里的酸胀。

李东海真的是他捡到的宝贝，后穴一直是紧的，不只格外会夹，还敏感得不行，被他这样直接操进来也不太疼，反而漏出很多水来。李赫宰的龟头戳着内壁的褶皱，里面涌出的热呼呼的水就浇在上面，从紧紧相连的结合处渗出来，腿根还不由自主地打着哆嗦。

李赫宰操了没几下，紧紧包裹着他的内壁就开始有规律的紧缩，一阵一阵的往里吸，像是不满足李赫宰只是在穴口进出一样，要把他的阴茎带到更深更紧的地方。李赫宰一瞬间不知道是谁在操谁，感觉魂儿都要给他吸出来，阴茎抖了抖又胀大几分。

李东海后穴太紧了，咬得李赫宰根本动不了，刚开始进入的一瞬间两个人都发出了舒服的闷哼。为了保存体力，现在李赫宰只是小幅度的摆腰，肉棒进去了一半不到。

“你不要搞得太过啊。”李东海脚跟蹭了蹭李赫宰的大腿，上次李赫宰弄得他腰疼了两天，浑身的青紫过了快一周才消下去，晚上睡是睡好了，就是睡得时间短了点儿。

“行，”李赫宰慢慢把自己往里送，阴茎破开肉壁有力且不容拒绝进到更深的地方，他伸手从床头捞过来个枕头垫在李东海腰下，接着两只手卡在李东海的大腿上，把他的两条腿大大的分开，“我射一次就结束，好不好，老师？”

李赫宰摁着李东海的腿，自己也跪在他的两腿间，想着记忆里李东海的敏感点，直直的撞了上去。  
“啊…！”李东海瞬间睁大眼睛，水滢滢的一双眼里瞬间含上了泪，看着像是被欺负狠了，其实才刚开始。

“你好紧啊…老师……”李赫宰抓着他两条腿，让他把腿盘在自己的腰上，枕头让李东海的整个屁股都抬了起来，小穴大咧咧的露在外面，像朵开得炙热的淫靡肉花。

李赫宰低头含住他的乳肉，舌尖绕着乳头舔，也不管李东海胸口上还有刚刚淋下来的润滑液。手向下握住李东海同样尺寸可观的阴茎来回套弄，不住的用骨节去蹭他头部底下的冠状沟，偶尔还捏捏他的囊袋，快感从下体细细密密的缠上李东海的大脑，让他脑子里只有自己被李赫宰握住的阴茎和自己被李赫宰抽插的后穴——所有的敏感之处都被李赫宰占有了。

李赫宰不断挤压揉搓他阴茎给李东海更多快感，大拇指灵巧扣弄他龟头，堵住马眼来回转动手指。

“别……别…不要…”李东海被他弄怕过，这次在床上态度好了不少。  
“别怕啊老师，我轻点儿…”李赫宰软着声音哄他的老师，嘴上说轻点儿，下体和手上都没收力气，在狠狠操进去的时候拇指指甲对着铃口用力一刮，享受着李东海带着哭腔求他慢一点。  
和李东海上床时精神上的快感远高于肉体，平时温温柔柔的老师在自己身下汁水横流变成荡妇一般，一想到这里李赫宰就恨不得把他绑在床上狠狠占有。

李赫宰挺胯挺很凶，虽然之前已经知道了，但再上床的时候还是有点儿禁不住。微微上翘的阴茎抽出和插入都溅出液体，李东海的后穴温泉似的，还不断为两个人提供着快感。李赫宰大拇指按在李东海的乳头上，两个小圆粒被他弄的已经肿大了起来，堪堪要破皮。就这样李赫宰也不放过它们，抓准了操到李东海前列腺的时机，狠狠的拧了一把李东海的乳头。

李东海从喉咙里发出一连串破碎的呻吟，上下都爽，李赫宰操得一下比一下凶猛让他难以招架，屁股被拍出一片红印，李赫宰抬起他的腰来让他看自己的小穴，抽出阴茎时上面攀着嫩红的软肉，插入时又溅得汁水四溢，润滑早被挤了出来，在穴口打发起泡。李赫宰干脆拖着李东海的屁股把他一双长腿抗在自己肩膀上，压上自己的体重去顶弄李东海的敏感点，灭顶的快感激得李东海的后穴咬得更死。

李东海低头看着自己的小腹，被李赫宰插进去的时候下腹部有个小小的凸起。李东海隔着肚子往下压了压，手掌隔着几层肉抵上里面坚硬的头部，来回揉了揉，就专往的在自己腺点附近按——李东海太了解自己的敏感点了，也了解李赫宰，自己高潮的时候后穴缩紧可以把李赫宰夹得射出来。

李赫宰见他这样眼睛都发红了，挺腰挺得更用力了，他每动一下李东海的肠壁就因刺激而强烈的快感而痉挛抽搐，两人一个在里一个在外，配合得还算默契。  
“老师，”李赫宰一边用力把他的阴茎往里凿一边在他耳边哑声说话，李东海懒得再去纠正他，对方低低笑了一声又说：“老师的小洞就是我的套子吧。”

李东海自己弄得时候没觉得羞耻，被李赫宰这样一说，激得浑身痉挛，后面一直被磨着小小的敏感点，前面毫无征兆就射了出来。

后穴在射精同时不住的抽搐收缩，娇嫩的软肉隔着塑胶薄膜层层叠叠缠住肉棒，李赫宰感觉自己的阴茎像被无数吸盘牢牢吸住。他额头上青筋凸起，接着沉下腰猛然发力，掐住李东海的胯骨两浅一深的疯狂抽送，次次顶在李东海的前列腺上。

爽到极致就是疼了，李东海放开嗓子尖声叫了出来，胸挺起来了一个弯月的弧度，刚刚抓着枕头的双手开始推李赫宰的大腿。随即被扣住手腕压在了头顶，后穴几乎被粗大阴茎操穿。

“不行……啊…不要了…赫宰……李赫宰…”  
李东海摇着脑袋胡乱求饶，眼尾鼻尖都是红的，整个人像被钉在李赫宰的阴茎上，根本无处可逃。  
嘴上说着不要了，可后穴里偏偏作对似的缴得更厉害，像是要把李赫宰咬断在里面，好日日夜夜的含在身体里。  
“老师，老师…东海…你松开我，海海……我要拔不出来了。”  
被年纪比自己小十几岁的孩子叫海海，李东海也顾不上害羞了，后穴不断的痉挛，口水顺着嘴角流了出来。

李赫宰呼了一口气稍微抽出来一点，又顶回去碾他的腺体，李东海刚刚射精过，后穴敏感的要命，才缓过来点儿，又李赫宰逼到高处，从指尖到脚尖都不住的哆嗦，要李赫宰压在他身上才能按住他。

两人都出了一身的汗，床单是潮的，身体里也是潮的。李赫宰动作虽然凶猛，也是有技巧的，看李东海马上要高潮了，又降低了抽插的频率，两条胳膊环抱住李东海的大腿，把他两条腿微微并拢一点，这样他的后穴就更紧了。李赫宰肏的又重又深，打桩似的顶着李东海的敏感点撞，仿佛要把这一块小小的凸起撞平。

快感到了一定程度除非停下否则不能缓解，只是攀升的慢点罢了，这样磨着他还不如直接给个痛快，李赫宰的每一下顶弄李东海都感觉自己是要到高潮了，可上次被李赫宰调教过的身体对高潮的承受能力提高了好多。李东海越想越委屈，心里埋怨李赫宰总不给他，又不好意思自己开口，一连串的眼泪顺着眼角流进了头发里，发出的呻吟也是带着委委屈屈的哭腔，像雷雨夜躲在旧纸箱里的小猫。

李赫宰不顾身下人早就泛红的眼睛，提着李东海的腰往自己阴茎上撞，次次操到前列腺的位置，就这样硬生生把李东海温柔缓慢的送上干性高潮。  
李东海大腿不住的抖，根本在李赫宰的肩头上待不住。他躺在床上皱着眉头直摆头，呻吟也变了调，睫毛被眼泪打的一缕一缕，脸上泪痕乱七八糟，看着好让人可怜，好想让人弄坏他。

李赫宰看着这样的李东海，也不打算再忍了，知道李东海后面已经敏感到了极限，随便一个动作都能让他高潮。不顾身下人的挣扎，李赫宰加快了抽插的速度，咬着后牙说，  
“李东海，东海…我喜欢你……我好喜欢你……”

李东海偏头不去看他，小孩子的眼睛亮晶晶的，期待的看着他，像是想要个回应一样。李东海张了张嘴，一晚上折腾下来，喉咙早就干了，偏李赫宰还不停，把他困在持续的高潮上，他整个人都被李赫宰控制着，情欲的浪潮一波接着一波的冲刷他的大脑。

李赫宰的头部抵着凸起的腺体，冠状沟勾着肉环，男人那里敏感得很，他摆着腰在里面又蹭了蹭，李东海正经历绵长不绝的高潮，后穴还在无意识的不断缩紧，整个人没魂了似的，又湿又软。被操开了之后的李东海格外乖巧，不骂了也不打了，由着李赫宰摆弄他。

“李赫宰……赫……啊！…要坏了……”  
他感觉到李赫宰还在不要命的往里凿着，后穴里不受控制的哆哆嗦嗦喷出一大股透明的液体。他吹出来的同时李赫宰也跟着一个挺腰，身体里的东西抖了两下，阴茎埋在李东海的体内，喉咙里发出一声舒爽的叹息。

李赫宰往后退了一下，取下射满的套子丢进垃圾桶里，大手附上李东海的小腹，熨烫的手心贴着李东海的皮肤。李东海现在浑身敏感的要命，整个人都被李赫宰撞散架了，后穴还在源源不断的往外淌水，前面没被人抚慰的阴茎也在刚刚和李赫宰一起射了出来，现在前后都流水，活像躺在勺子里颤颤巍巍的破了口的芝麻汤圆，而李赫宰此时的每一次抚摸都像是能把他再次送上高潮。

“李东海，我说我喜欢你。”等李东海缓得差不多了，李赫宰把他环在自己怀里，轻轻啃咬着李东海的耳垂，手在他腰侧来回摩擦。  
“小朋友，”李东海伸出手来轻轻拍了拍李赫宰的脸，“床上说这种话是不能作数的。”

李赫宰听了咧嘴一笑，翻身下床摸过自己的手机，扭头问侧躺在床上闭着眼睛的李东海，  
“老师，我要点外卖了，你想吃什么？”

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，爽到了就给我评论吧٩( 'ω' )و ）


	3. 风从海中来

李东海不是没被学生表白过。

长了这样一张脸，想不被表白都难。虽然作为大学老师，李东海还算年轻，但在系里也教了好几年的课，研究生也带过，这样一位脸蛋满分性格又好的老师，很难有人能把持得住，而这也是李东海开始在无名指戴着戒指的原因。

现在戒指戴不得了。包裹在戒指上的体液已经干涩发白，液体干涩的痕迹甚至有一些留在床头柜上，像从桌面上生长出来的乳白色触手，试图把戒指短暂的固定住。  
我得缓一缓，李东海盯着床头柜上的戒指想。不仅是身体，还有刚刚接受了消息的大脑，都需要缓一下。

“老师，”李赫宰开口打断了他的思路，“去洗澡吗？”  
李东海靠在床头抬眼去看站在浴室门口的李赫宰，第一次见面在酒吧，后来做爱的时候又是被情欲冲昏头脑，李赫宰的脸总是模模糊糊看不清楚，到现在，借着家里明亮的灯光，李东海才正经的打量起他来。

李赫宰下颌有一块比其他人更明显的小小的凸出的骨头，单眼皮、眼睛圆溜溜的，脖子上有几颗小痣。他太瘦了，压在自己身上的时候两个人胯骨相撞都会痛，自己抱住他后背的时候手指堪堪卡进肋骨的缝隙里，让李东海不敢用力。  
但瘦归瘦，身上该有的肌肉还是有的。和李东海常年去健身房保持的肌肉不同，李赫宰手臂腹部比较明显线条都是年轻男孩身上所特有的。配合着一身的冲劲儿，次次把李东海干得两腿发软。

李东海让他先去洗，卧室里的卫生间没有那么大，淋浴间只能站一个人，况且他现在也没力气和李赫宰在浴室里再来一次。  
小隔间里哗啦啦的水声像白噪音，李东海的大脑暂时静了下来，好让他仔细想想两个人的关系。

李东海自恃已经拒绝过太多次表白，在拒绝人的方面自己已经是宗师级别的人物了，可这次不太一样，不一样的点大概就是从乌烟瘴气的酒吧里那句你一个人吗开始的。  
学生或许可以对老师动心，但老师呢，老师可以对学生动心吗？李东海皱了皱眉头，掰着手指头算数，李赫宰今年刚满18周岁，他呢，他已经34岁了，两个人相差整整16岁。想到这，李东海忍不住苦笑一声，自己年轻的时候要是叛逆点儿，恐怕孩子都有这么大了。

李东海愣着神没注意到水声已经停止了，一抬头就看见光着身子站在浴室门口的李赫宰。  
“李赫宰。”李东海下意识开口，他的嗓子刚刚叫哑了，说出来的话更像气声。  
李赫宰盯着他的眼睛看了几秒，突然勾着嘴角一笑，抓起肩膀上搭着的毛巾就往自己头上盖。  
“老师是想结束了吗？”李赫宰低下头去用毛巾擦着头发，看不清表情。  
结束吧这三个字像鱼刺一样卡在李东海喉咙里，吞也不是吐也不是，怎么都说不出口。他突然想再看一次李赫宰的眼睛，可两三米外的那个男孩儿像是故意似的，低头机械的重复着擦头发的动作，完全不给他机会。

两个人一坐一立僵持了几分钟，卧室里只能听见沙沙的摩擦声。李东海仰着头静静的看着李赫宰，他是个很好的学生，也是很好的炮友，唯独一点不好，就是两种身份混合在了一起，可就这一点点的不好，也有他李东海的份。

见李东海一直不说话，李赫宰终于停下了手里的动作，本就不长的头发已经半干了，白色的毛巾被他团了团攥在手里，李赫宰光着脚向床边走了几步，地板上留下几个水脚印。

李东海下意识的手臂向后撑，刚想说今天不能再继续了，李赫宰就哑着嗓子开了口，  
“对不起。”  
这个歉道得没头没脑，李东海抬头去看李赫宰的表情。男孩儿背着光，锋利的五官都在阴影里，唯独眼睛还是亮闪闪的，此时眼角嘴角一并往下垂着，配合着湿漉漉的头发，像来李东海家里躲雨的小狗。  
“好端端的道什么歉呢？”李东海忍住了伸手去揉揉他头发的想法。  
“老师，”李赫宰手背到身后去，歪着头慢慢弯下腰来，阴影笼罩在李东海脸上，“因为我还要爱你，所以觉得对不起。”

我爱你这样的话听得太多了，突然听到有人因为爱自己而感到抱歉，李东海一瞬间变得不知所措。一位学生站在自己面前，一脸的恳切，仿佛真的犯了天大的罪过一样，乖巧而真诚的说，因为我要爱你所以抱歉。

爱一个人哪里需要道歉呢，该是我抱歉才对吧。  
这样想着，李东海察觉到自己的鼻子开始泛酸，他本来就很容易哭，一点小小的情绪波动都会让他落泪。李东海就这样睁大眼睛看着逆光下的李赫宰，心里开始后悔在酒吧招惹他，等再反应过来，泪水已经淌了满脸。  
怎么会这样呢，怎么会这样，开口拒绝他怎么会这么难呢？

李赫宰站在李东海的面前，自己不是没见过他哭的样子，大概半个小时前这人刚在自己身下尖叫流泪，只是他没想到，没想到因为自己一句剖白心意的话，平日里看上去八风不动的李东海竟能哭成这个样子。  
李东海的眼泪还在顺着眼眶往外冒着，两个人安静的看着对方，谁都不肯开口说话。李赫宰想，李东海真的是水做的一个人，自己从没见过有谁的眼泪这么多，李东海眼泪能不停歇的留，大概是因为他眼睛里有片海——深不见底，暗潮汹涌的一片海。  
风从海里吹来，吹得李赫宰心里的一汪湖水，泱泱得往外涌。  
涌到心里，漫到眼睛里。

“老师，”还是年纪小的那个先忍不住，顿了顿又开口，“李东海，先别拒绝我。”

自上次分别，李赫宰已经三周没有见过李东海了。  
李东海要去别的市里开会，他的课都是另一位年长的女老师代上的。尽管比别人早知道这个消息，但每次周二上午看见走进阶梯教室的不是李东海，李赫宰还是掩盖不住心里的失落。

这位老师课讲的也很好，只是讲台上的人不是他，李赫宰就怎么都听不进去。李赫宰又一次翻出来手机看俩人的聊天记录，对话还停留在上次他去停车场找李东海的时候，再往上翻，就是他占了半面屏幕的独角戏了。李赫宰舔了下嘴唇刚要收起手机，屏幕左侧跳出来一个小小的白色气泡，上面只有四个字，我回来了。  
消息弹出的一瞬间李赫宰连讲台上女老师的声音都听不到了，只能听见自己胸膛里的心脏在通通得跳着。  
李赫宰把课本往舍友面前一推，压低声音说了句帮我拿回宿舍，抓着手机低头就往后门走。踏出教室的一瞬间李赫宰撒开腿往楼梯间跑，生怕去晚一步李东海就又不见了似的。

推开办公室门的时候，李赫宰先看到的还是被风吹起的蓝色窗帘，接着才看到被薄薄的蓝布包裹住的，正在和风做斗争的李东海。没记错的话，和李东海同一办公室的另一位老师这时候是有课的，就这样想着，李赫宰三步并两步的走了过去，一把抱住刚刚从窗帘里挣脱出来的李东海。  
“怎么了？”李东海问他。  
“怎么了你心里不清楚吗？”李赫宰腾出一只手来去捏李东海的脸，像是不满这人明知故问。  
“你怎么不好好上课，跑到我这里来了？”李东海轻轻拍开他的手。  
这人多坏啊，李赫宰想，分明是他招惹自己的，发给自己的信息根本就不是要自己好好上课的意思，还要睁着含水的一双眼睛问自己，你怎么不好好上课，跑到我这里来了。

各怀鬼胎的两个人对话自然毫无进展，直到晚上再次跟李东海回家，俩人东拉西扯的就是没续上在办公室里的对话。

“老师，”李赫宰的手在李东海胸前打着转，“我好想你。”  
李东海眯着眼睛直哼哼，刚刚在浴室里李赫宰已经闹他半天了，男孩儿的指尖缠着水，只是轻轻划过他的侧腰和胸口，李东海的下体就已经抬头了——他已经习惯了这个人的触摸，再加上外出开会的半个多月里每天回宾馆几乎是倒头就睡，本来就敏感的身体现在急需有人抚慰。  
“哈…才两个周而已…嗯啊…你骗谁呢。”李东海下意识的挺了挺胸，把自己敏感的软肉更多的往李赫宰手里送。  
李赫宰手指拨弄着，嘴唇又贴上另一边的乳头，两边都被照顾到的李东海嘴里也开始发出舒服的小声呻吟，手伸到下面去握住两个人的阴茎。

李东海一只手是握不住的，只能两只手一起，把两个人的硬挺的肉棒攥在一起。

李赫宰嘴唇贴上李东海侧颈的皮肤，舌头细细碎碎的打着圈的吻，像是奖励李东海在帮自己似的，拇指食指捏住乳头狠狠一捻，同时动了动腰，让自己的肉棒贴着李东海的摩擦起来。

李东海在床上不是特别害羞的人，更何况俩人太久没见，李赫宰慢慢挺着腰动着，李东海也就更卖力的帮他，两只手攥紧相互揉搓，虎口卡住根部一寸一寸挪到前面，再圈住已经涨得发紫的狰狞头部，大拇指围着敏感的一层软肉反复打圈。磨几下解解痒，又顺着摸到头部下面的冠状沟，手指肚捋着缝隙再按到底下去。

就这样，李赫宰脑袋还扎在他的肩窝里，嘟嘟囔囔的说老师你摸摸我下面，这都是给你留着的，老师你就可怜可怜我吧。

“可怜你什么？”李东海仰着脖子问，以现在两个人的状态来看，他才像是该被可怜的人。  
“今天就不戴套了吧…”李赫宰头往李东海的脖子上蹭了蹭，半长的头发扎得李东海发痒，抻着脖子想躲开，可身子都被人压住了，躲也躲不到哪里去。  
“我一会儿给你弄出来好不好，好不好啊老师？”  
李赫宰嘴上是求人的态度，可手上却不是，食指把李东海早就挺立起来的乳头摁进乳肉里，又用修剪得圆滑的指甲对着上面的小孔来回扣弄，像是要破开他的乳头一样。

“好不好嘛老师…”见李东海一直不理他，李赫宰的手从胸口移到了腰腹。  
就算是并上了腿，李东海也挡不住这人滚烫的手掌摸上自己大腿内侧的嫩肉，李赫宰的指尖逗弄了两下李东海的囊袋，就轻车熟路的往后面走。

润滑剂刚就被李赫宰带到床上来，此时他用牙齿磕开盖子，挤了满满当当一手盛在手心里。李东海见他一下挤了大半管出来，抬腿踹了踹他说他太浪费。没想到李赫宰顺势抓住李东海的脚踝用力往旁边一扯，李东海一条腿还在床上，另一条腿直接悬空起来架在李赫宰臂弯上，禁闭的小穴就这样暴露在李赫宰眼皮底下。  
“做完你帮我弄干净啊。”李东海伸出手指指着李赫宰，李赫宰知道他这是答应了，笑得后槽牙都能看见，爽快的一口应下来，手也开始往李东海的后穴送。

手指触到穴口的一瞬间李赫宰突然毛头小子似的心跳加快，牙齿无意识的咬住下唇，等将将送进一个指节，感受到李东海小穴里不自主的推拒时，他才松了口气放下心来。

这点儿小心思被李东海看在眼里，小孩儿这是怕他在自己不在的时候又找了新炮友。且不说他没这个闲工夫，就算有，以他现在的心境恐怕也不会和别人做，只不过李赫宰不知道他的心思罢了。

和李东海微凉的皮肤不一样的是，李东海后穴里是温热的，半凝的润滑剂刚送进去没多久就被他化成了透明的液体，带得李赫宰的手指手臂都是湿淋淋的。李赫宰一只手指缓慢进出，没多会儿就畅通无阻，接着就又添了一只。

扩张没进行多久李赫宰就觉出来不一样了：往常没准备的情况下要到他第二根手指完全进入的时候李东海的后穴才会分泌体液，今天他刚刚插进去一只手指，指尖就隐隐感觉到了温热的液体。不仅如此，穴口也不像之前一样紧紧的箍住他的指根，而是有弹性的，可以让他几乎毫无阻力的进出。

手指进去没多久，穴里肉壁摸着就软了，接着也慢慢的开始吸他手指。抬头一看李东海，他脸上是很放松的神情，胸口还泛着自己刚刚啃咬时留下的水光，红晕从胸前一路洋洋洒洒染到耳朵上，一只手抓着枕头角，另一手的食指被他咬在嘴里，好阻止自己的叫声。

李赫宰见他这样，再加了根手指，三根手指一口气捅到底，看着李东海的后穴把自己骨节分明的手指完完全全吞进去，李赫宰的阴茎硬得直跳，手腕一转摸上了内里的凸起，还没施力，身下的人已经细细地颤起来了。

太想他了，就算嘴上不说，身体也足够诚实。  
后穴没出息的紧紧缠上他的手指，前列腺被触碰到的一瞬间李东海用力咬住手指才忍下一声浪叫。握住两根阴茎的手甚至不敢再动，生怕自己就这样直接射出来。李东海觉得不好意思，又想听身上这人说点儿什么。还是不了，李东海想，李赫宰压着声音在自己耳边说那些话，恐怕自己会直接射出来——就这么想他，李东海此时太了解自己了。

李东海又白又紧实的一双腿夹着不住的哆嗦，李赫宰手在后面却进出得十分顺利，指腹次次都从那小栗子一样的凸起处压过，把前列腺液挤入尿道中，液体再从李东海挺立的阴茎头部滴滴答答的流下来。

见他这副模样，李赫宰轻声一笑，带着笑意开口，  
“老师，今天我不戴套了，给你带个套吧，免得射太多了回头床单难洗。”  
这分明是混账话，这一晚上下来李赫宰也要射个两三回，再加上李东海自己流出来的水，床单肯定是要湿透了，可李赫宰偏说自己射得太多，其他的一概不提。  
李东海此时也没法反驳他，他所有的精力都集中在自己身后的那一点上，太久没有性爱的身体今晚异常敏感，敏感得让他又期待又害怕。

没拒绝就是同意了——床上俩人，上面的那个没戴套，挨操的那个反而戴着。  
李赫宰拆开避孕套一寸一寸亲手给李东海戴上，套到根部还轻轻的崩了他一下，激得李东海差点儿没忍住要直接射出来，铃口漏奶似的流了一小股精液下来。  
“老师是不是管不住自己下面的东西呀，”李赫宰像拿一块普通的肉似的把李东海的阴茎放在自己手里掂量，“自己管不住的话，我可以帮你呀。”  
不知道是爽的还是怕的，听了这话，李东海下面又漏出来一点儿乳白色的液体，偏李赫宰的手还在他后穴里，围着前列腺打转。

“就这么喜欢吗？嗯？就这么喜欢我吗，老师?”  
李东海喉咙里呜咽着，一边吸鼻子一边试图摆腰自己往李赫宰手上蹭，大腿哆嗦着去找敏感点。李赫宰干脆不动了，等着李东海扭着屁股自己送上来。

情欲上来了是顾不得害羞的，李东海脸上全然是舒爽又急切的神情，手肘向后撑着，自己抬起屁股来往李赫宰手上撞。叽咕叽咕的粘腻水声从后穴传出来，自己动比较费力，没一会儿李东海就撑不住了，手臂直接收力把自己摔进床里。

李赫宰抽出早就泡得湿淋淋的手指，还故意在李东海的小腹和大腿上蹭了蹭，李东海没去管他，软着嗓子让他快点进来。  
见李东海都发话了，李赫宰也不想往常似的逗他，自己跪坐在他的两腿中间，把李东海的两条腿搭在自己的大腿上，一手向后撑着，一手扶着阴茎挺着腰慢慢往里送。

手指和阴茎还是有点儿区别的，进到一般李赫宰就感觉快进不去了，手臂伸到前面来揽住李东海的腰，把他下身整个托离床面，大手揉着李东海屁股上的软肉叫他放松点，别咬太紧。

李东海也不好受，后穴很久没人造访，尽管有了润滑剂和自己的体液，但刚一开始的时候还是紧紧的，不自觉的推拒着李赫宰的巨物。  
“老师…嗯…老师这是不想我进去呀。”李赫宰被咬得生疼，不得已停了下来，作势要退出来。  
李东海听他这样说，心下一急，身体比大脑先做出反应，自己往上抬了抬腰，把李赫宰的物什又吃进去一截。

李赫宰没戴套，这是第一次俩人直接肉贴上肉的接触，李东海甚至都能感觉到李赫宰阴茎上的血管在突突的跳，李赫宰喘着粗气去揉他的屁股，还问他怎么这么紧。李东海这时候又嫌他话多，扭着腰自己还在慢慢往里脱，软着嗓子说要么你赶紧动要么今天你就别想动了。

这是急了在催自己呢，李赫宰也不是得了便宜卖乖的人，听了这话立刻挺腰直插到底，没给几秒适应的几乎就操了起来。这个姿势让俩人的下体直对着，可以严丝合缝的把自己全送进去。李赫宰砰砰砰地往李东海屁股上撞，阴茎直进直出完全不收力气，抽出来的时候就剩一个头部卡在里面，刚抽出来又撞进去，后穴里还没恢复原状就又被人操开。这种原始的粗暴的快感顺着后穴爬到脊椎上又流向四肢百骸，舒服得要死。

李东海实在是太想了，也不是二十几岁的小孩，手抓着枕头摇着头就喊爽，喊好舒服，要死了。李赫宰让他叫得差点儿没直接射了，停了停才将将忍住，看见这副模样的李东海又急又气，手上没受力直接一巴掌扇到李东海屁股上。

没成想这一巴掌打得李东海直接射了出来，避孕套头部积攒了白花花的粘液。李赫宰见了直接上手捏住了李东海的龟头，逼得李东海眼泪都出来了，蹬着腿让他拿开手。  
开始还是骂，指名道姓的，骂得也不太难听，是他一贯的作风。李赫宰不管他，手上还捏着李东海脆弱敏感的头部，腰上用力往里撞。  
这时候不骂了，眼角挂着泪，委委屈屈的求他松开手，求他让自己射，好一副可怜模样，真真是能屈能伸。

李东海越是服软李赫宰越来劲，连摆腰的速度也降了下来，前后一起慢慢磨李东海，嘴上还要逗他，  
“叫哥哥，老师你叫声哥哥我就给你。”

哪有这样的道理，三十多岁的人叫十几岁的孩子哥哥。可床上不是讲道理的地方，前后都得不到满足的李东海此时已经要疯了，抓着李赫宰的小臂吸了吸鼻子，小声的叫，  
“哥…哥哥…给我吧哥哥。”

操，他怎么这么软，这么好操。  
床给撞得直晃，厚实的床垫撞在床头哐哐的响，这声音又重又大，吓得李东海怕邻居听见了，紧张的缩紧后穴。李东海这一夹，湿透了的后穴把李赫宰的阴茎紧紧的吸进去，几乎要拔不出来。  
李赫宰也不急，索性一伸胳膊揽住他的后背，把李东海抱了起来。让他面对面的屁股坐在李赫宰腿根上，腿虚虚的跪着，阴茎抵在两个人小腹中间，全身的重量都压在了后穴一点上。

坐下的瞬间李赫宰的阴茎正好抵住前列腺，刺激得李东海下意识的往前扑，手臂抱住李赫宰的脑袋，也把自己的胸送到了李赫宰嘴边。李赫宰一偏头直接叼住李东海的乳头，抓住李东海的腰直接按在自己身上。  
李东海抱住了，自己也就好施点力，肉棒在后穴里头磨，不住得冲着前列腺上捅。顶上以后就按着李东海的腰碾，丝丝拉拉的水顺着后穴和阴茎往下滴，又稠又粘，沾在俩人腿上都拉出丝来。

这个姿势李赫宰不能像刚才似的抽出来很多，每次拔出来一点就又全根送进去，没几下就感觉到贴着自己腰的李东海的大腿在发抖，手抓在他肩膀上，指甲都要陷进肉里。  
李赫宰也觉不出来肩膀疼，只含着李东海的乳头说，老师轻点儿，别抓花了，我还要光膀子打篮球呢。正舒服着的李东海叫他闭嘴，让他赶紧操。

他叫起床来直白，绝不拐弯抹角，李赫宰让他叫什么他就叫什么，爽了甚至能说出些李赫宰都说不出口的话，说操得太重了，说好舒服好烫，说哥哥快把我捅死了，说要高潮了，要吹出来了，要尿了。李赫宰也不知道是真的假的，只知道李东海这是太久没做了，实在欠操。

好一阵子没享受性爱的李东海坚持不了多久，腿紧紧夹着李赫宰的腰，整个人蹲在李赫宰胯下一样，后穴像吃人似的吞得厉害，直把李赫宰往里拉，漂亮脸蛋上的表情都是拧着的，简直是真的爽到要死了。

软绵绵的屁股肉叫着大腿根部都紧绷着，李赫宰狠命往里一凿，坐在自己身上的人就全身发抖，没干两下黏稠体液就往外喷，咕滋得溅湿两人的大腿，连着下面的床单也氤湿了一大片，像小孩儿尿床似的。都这样了还不行，李东海抖着被他往自己胯下按，还咬住了乳头吃，发力吮吸，好像要嘬出奶来似的。

李东海细细得抽着气，让他别啃了，带着哭腔说要破了，没有奶，别吸了。

李赫宰咬着乳头含糊说万一呢，万一真让我吸出来了呢。转念一想，又换了另一边咬着说，  
“我今天射进去老师会不会怀孕啊，怀孕就有奶了。”

这话说的又坏又无理，偏李东海脑袋都被干蒙了没办法反驳，只抱紧了人痉挛，还带着哭腔苦苦哀求，不要，不要怀孕，没有奶。

不知道是怕得还是爽的，一边叫着一边还吸紧了李东海那根东西，贴得紧紧的，肉壁的褶皱都给撑开，不像是怕怀孕，反像是要李赫宰射进去。  
李赫宰被他吸的阴茎硬得疼，李东海小穴里吸得太紧，每一寸都被他滚烫的软肉包裹着，从根部到顶端甚至还要吞下他两个囊袋似的，要把他的精液全部吸了进去。

李赫宰没来由的想到了神话故事里的妖精，吸了别人的精气来补充自己，李东海就像是这样的妖精，每次上床都要把自己榨干。

后面几次扯出来再往里撞时李东海自己浑身不住的哆嗦了，李赫宰都快要按不住他。挺腰用力往前列腺上撞了几次，李赫宰直接用力扑倒李东海，把人压在床上射了精。  
太久没弄了，李赫宰射出来精液又多又浓，断断续续射了好长时间才停下，拔出来的时候后穴发出啵的一声，一股精液顺着小穴口丝丝缕缕的流出来，像个小泉眼似的。但也只流出来了这么多，余下的精液连着李东海的体液都被他含在了体内。

好久没做了，两人都舒服的不得了。李赫宰射的时候李东海也跟着高潮了，前面不受控制的又射了出来，眼神都是涣散的。

李赫宰把他阴茎上的套子取下来，沉甸甸的快要射满，还当着李东海的面打好结丢进垃圾桶里。再看床上的李东海，还在蜷缩着身子细细得喘，大腿内侧黏糊一片沾的全是他自己吹出来的体液。

虽然射过了，但两个人的阴茎还没有完全软下来。李赫宰自己也没操够，他恨不得死在李东海身上，这样想着，就又压上了李东海。

高潮以后每一寸皮肤都异常敏感，李赫宰的指尖刚一贴上李东海就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，皱着眉头小声的哼了一下，不是拒绝，是邀请。

第二次再进去就顺利多了，甚至没什么阻力，李赫宰插进去的同时里面满满当当的液体也被他寄出来，乱七八糟的溅在两人身上。李赫宰把对方的腿挂在李东海自己的臂弯上，这样还不算，又拉过李东海的手来，将他的手腕按在他自己胸前。这个姿势李赫宰只需要摁住李东海的手腕就可以，大腿被李东海自己的手臂别着，被迫大大的分开。

刚进去适应了没多久，身上的人就越操越重，李东海自己的阴茎也又一次抬头，这次没给他带套，渗出的清液就直接滴了出来。这种操法让李东海饥渴了好久的后穴结结实实地爽着了，不管是自己弄还是用道具弄，都不如李赫宰又热又硬的阴茎直接操进来的速度。李东海的小腹上全是自己的阴茎被操得弹动时往外漏的精，前列腺被李赫宰有轻有重的刺激着，爽得他头皮发麻。

这次高潮就来的很快了。李赫宰知道操开后的李东海会越来越敏感，只是没想到自己还没动几下身下的人就开始不住得痉挛。李赫宰只觉得龟头上酥麻的吮吸越来越重，这张小嘴咬住自己不放，下身的人也绷得越来越紧，脚趾蜷缩着，上身扭得自己几乎按不住。李东海高叫着抬起上身，无奈整个人被李赫宰压着对折着，直抬起点头来又重重的砸回去。

李赫宰不顾李东海的挣扎，粗硬的阴茎整根抽出又压着李东海的小腹再次重重地插入。被李东海自己抱在胸前的腿不规律地踢蹬，踹到了李赫宰的肩膀也不管，嗓子不要了似的叫得好惨。李东海那张漂亮的脸少有的扭曲起来，哭着求他：“啊……哈啊！李赫宰…赫……赫，不要了…哥哥……停一下，要死了…啊…停一下…”

不是要死了，是要吹了，李赫宰知道李东海的本事，他那里敏感，几周没有人抚慰的后穴现在敏感度更上一层，再加上刚刚高潮过，现在又被李赫宰顶着往里磨，磨得人爽得翻白眼，大腿根抖起来没完，终于哭喊着绷紧了脚趾，一股热水打在李赫宰的囊袋和小腹上，两人杂乱的耻毛全给粘上晶亮的水珠，李赫宰跪着的床单上积攒了一小摊水。李东海抖得李赫宰快要摁不住他，只好把整个胳膊压在他手腕上，身子往下压，下体不可避免插得更深，还在高潮中的李东海猫一样的不停的叫。

身体一痉挛，后穴里也跟着夹，还在喷着水的后穴疯狂地绞上男人阴茎，咬得李赫宰差点射出来。被他刺激的腰眼发酸，李赫宰咬着牙长舒气，磨着李东海的耳垂冲发烫的耳朵眼里吹气，  
“老师，你被我操的，以后会不会别人都没法让你高潮了。”  
李东海本来就抖，被李赫宰臊得声线也是抖的：“没…没别人…”  
“你说什么？”下体不顾李东海的痉挛，还不断的往里插着。  
“不要别人，只要你。”  
李东海松开了抱着自己大腿的手，缠上了李赫宰的脖颈，脸上一副魇足迷醉的模样。  
李赫宰听了这话停了下来，正在不断攀升的快感中的李东海突然被人打断，委屈的皱着眉头哼了两声。  
强忍着硬得发疼的下体，李赫宰停下了打桩似的抽插，而是缓慢的向前挺腰，把自己完完全全埋进李东海的身体里。  
被填满的感觉让李东海舒服的呻吟了一声，李赫宰捏住了他的下巴，直视着李东海的眼睛一字一句的问道，  
“李东海，你刚刚说什么？”  
李东海抬手拍掉了李赫宰的手，曲起腿来用膝盖蹭着李赫宰的侧腰，另一条腿直接盘在李赫宰的腰上，揽住李赫宰的脖子把他往下带。就在两个人嘴唇相接触的瞬间，李东海贴着李赫宰的唇说道：“以后只给你一个人操，听清了就快点儿给我…啊！”

言语刺激的李赫宰几乎要射出来，发了狠不要命似的往里打桩，阴茎和额头的青筋都凸凸直跳，身下的李东海折腾得他按不住，屁股往上一弹阴茎就这样滑了出来，刚刚没吹完的潮水就直接喷在了俩人身上。

李赫宰见他抽搐着潮吹，还扶着自己已经快射出来的阴茎往里插，拿龟头顶着前列腺磨两下，把李东海磨得摇着头直哭，哆嗦着屁股一股一股的流水。

李东海里面痉挛得更厉害，没几下就把李赫宰的阴茎给吸了出来，后面还像水龙头似的源源不断的流水，里面被人抵着前列腺射，爽得他张着嘴露出一小截舌头。  
这样了还没停，后穴还咬着他，拧毛巾一样的榨出了更多，腿也缠上了腰，分明是不射干净不让走的架式。  
“老师不怕怀孕吗？”李赫宰捏着李东海的乳头问。  
“不…嗯啊…不怕…”  
“还好是遇见了我，”李赫宰已经射完了，软下来的阴茎还埋在李东海身体里，“要是遇见别人可怎么办啊。”  
“什么怎么办?”李东海嗓子已经完全哑了，现在的声音和刚刚叫床时候判若两人。  
“老师这么骚，和别人在一起我会吃醋的。”  
李赫宰动了动腰，自己的阴茎滑了出来，带出来一些精液。接着又把手指伸进去，来来回回的搅和。

感受到李东海的后穴还在一松一紧的吸着自己，李赫宰抬眼一看床上的人，鼻尖眼角都泛红，脸上的泪痕还没干，哑着嗓子说，  
“明天…明天没有课…”  
听了这话，李赫宰感觉到一阵风吹到自己心里，吹得他痒痒的，他分明对李东海都是办法，此时又不知道拿这人怎么办才好。

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，爽到的话就给我评论吧(ง ˙o˙)ว）


	4. 方寸之间

上学的日子总是过的很快，十七个教学周外加两个考试周，听上去很多，但其实课一周周的上下来，时间一溜烟就过去了。

李东海走进监考教室的时候，不大的房间里爆发出一连串的惊呼——熟悉的老师给自己监考，大家的心态多少放松点。李东海扯了扯领口笑了一下说你们可不要以为我是好欺负的，嘴上说着，眼睛去瞟坐在教室左侧靠边的李赫宰。

李赫宰也没料到这最后一科的考试是李东海来监考。一般来说授课教师是不会监考自己的班级的，估计是李东海这学期带的公共课实在太多躲不开了，李赫宰还以为这学期结束前再也见不到李东海了，竟然阴差阳错的在这里遇上。

他们是大一新生，专业课和公共课多的要命，这最后一科的考试，竟然排在了第十九周的周四。在图书馆浑浑噩噩过了考试周如今靠一口仙气才坚持到现在的李赫宰，看着穿了件紫色T恤的李东海站在讲台上，觉得自己这些天饱受摧残的神经又被修复了。他眼睛朝上想了想，自己已经两周多没看见李东海了。

离开考还有十几分钟，李东海和另一位老师招呼着大家把书包都放到教室最后面去。教室后面摆了一排大大小小的行李箱，李东海看了，一边用小刀拆密封袋一边笑着问，都这么着急回家呀。

当然啦，教室里的学生们拖着长音回答，一看就是考完试马上就提着箱子往火车站和机场去的架势。再偏头去看李赫宰，他正懒洋洋的靠在座位靠背上，翘着二郎腿，饶有兴致的听李东海和其他同学对话。

李赫宰是不着急回家的，他就在本市上大学，宿舍里东西也不太多，好歹收拾一下就能走。早上他的两个舍友就已经收拾好行李，只等交卷以后马上赶赴火车站，另一个舍友一周前就和女朋友出去住了，李赫宰再不着急今天也会离校，不然还要自己在宿舍里过夜。

考试的时候李东海背着手在过道里溜达，李赫宰咬着笔偷偷斜眼去看他，本来以为他没有发现，没想到李东海再路过的时候直接屈起食指警告性的敲了一下桌面，李赫宰也只好把精力再放回考卷上。

一个半小时的考试时间一般来说是答不满的，过了半个小时以后就可以交卷。等着回家的学生们心里和长了草一样，半个小时一到呼啦啦站起来一大批人。  
李东海在讲台上小声指挥学生们把试卷和答题纸分开放，按学号从小到大排好。等这一群人散去，教室里已经空了快一半的座位。

李赫宰抬头看了看黑板上方的挂钟，他检查了一下答题纸上自己的姓名学号，也站起身来拿着试卷和答题纸往讲台上走去。  
见他过来，李东海脸色也没变，推了下眼镜垂着眼帘叫他自己把答题纸摆好。  
李赫宰故意放慢动作找离自己近的学号一边压低声音问他，老师你下一场还有监考吗？  
没啊，李东海想也没想的回答他，监完你们这场我也回家。  
“哦，”李赫宰说，一边把自己的答题纸往讲台上铺开一片的答题纸里塞一边用身体挡着小指蹭了蹭李东海的手背，“我有事麻烦你，老师你在办公室等我一下。”  
说完没等李东海回话，李赫宰放好卷子扭头就走了。

能有什么事呢，该不是让我给他加平时分吧？李东海想着，办公室的门被人敲了两下，他扬声说了句请进，李赫宰推开门就闪身进来。  
“找我什么事呀？先说好，我判卷子手不会松的。”  
“不是，你把我当什么人了。”  
“当什么人？”李东海上下打量了一下李赫宰，“说吧，什么事？”  
“老师，能不能麻烦你等一下送我回家？”  
李东海听了失笑，“诶，你是小朋友吗还要人送回家？”  
“那你不就是把我当小朋友吗？”  
李赫宰一句话堵得李东海说不出话来，他的确把李赫宰当小朋友，平时私下里也是小孩小屁孩的叫他，归根到底还是没把他当个正经的成年人来看。  
李赫宰此时没骨头似的靠在他办公桌边，圆圆的眼睛里都是期待。  
“行吧，”李东海捞过桌子上的车钥匙，“现在走？”

李东海把车停到李赫宰宿舍楼下，一拧钥匙熄了火，解开安全带对副驾驶的李赫宰说在楼下等他。李赫宰没下车，反而把手按在他的手上，凑近了上半身问他想不想上去看看。  
“不想，”李东海拒绝的也干脆，“男生宿舍什么样我没见过啊？”  
“那男朋友宿舍你不是没见过嘛。”  
“谁是我男朋友？”李东海脸有点儿红，像是热的，又像是害羞，还要伸手推李赫宰催他赶紧下车。  
平时看着挺瘦一个小孩劲儿还挺大，李东海推了他两下没推动，皱着眉让他快点下车。  
“那你帮我搬一趟东西吧老师，”李赫宰又凑了上来，声音也放轻了，“我自己要搬好几趟呢，好热的。”  
李东海还在咬着嘴唇犹豫，李赫宰已经下车绕过车头去拉他这边的门。校园里还零零星星有几个还没离开的学生，李东海怕被人看见，把车钥匙往手指上一套就被人半拉半推的带进了宿舍楼里。

门口的宿管好像不在，李东海松了口气，他还没想好怎么和宿管解释为什么他不是班主任却出现在了男生宿舍。李赫宰看出了他的紧张，手直接揽上他的腰把他往里推，嘴上说着快走吧一会儿宿管回来了，就带着人上了楼。

李东海想拍掉他的手，怎料小朋友箍得更紧，几乎把他从后面环抱住。夏天本来就热，再加上男孩子体温高，被他这样一搂，李东海也觉得一股燥热从心底里涌上来。  
“被人看到怎么办？”李东海小声问他。  
“马上就到了。”李赫宰音量倒是没变，少年清脆利落的声音在空荡荡的楼梯间里显得尤为清楚。  
李东海没来由的想到他还上学的时候，节假日前后总有同学带女朋友回寝室，有时楼道里见到，也是这样半推半抱的模样。

李赫宰拿钥匙开了门，还做了个绅士手叫他先进去，李东海做好看见半个垃圾场的心理准备，一推门发现宿舍里干净整洁的很。  
李赫宰在他身后关上门，伸手拿门口小篮子里的遥控器开了空调，靠在门上抱着胳膊笑着问他，你猜我是哪个床？脸上的表情就和让猜双胞胎哪个是哥哥哪个是弟弟一模一样。  
一个屋里四个人住，有两个人已经收拾东西回家了，桌面空荡荡的一看就是错误选项，李东海掰着手指对余下的两个床铺犯了难。  
他往前走了两步，看见靠阳台的那个椅子的靠背上搭着一件衣服，隐隐约约像是李赫宰的，伸手指了指靠里面的床铺。  
李赫宰笑了笑，扯过李东海的手臂来吻上他的嘴角，微凉的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤问你怎么知道。  
李东海一边回应他一边说你的衣服还在椅子上，李赫宰听了更高兴，原来老师都能认出来我的衣服了呀。

其实不只是衣服，更多的是直觉，看到桌面上物品的摆放和椅子边的行李箱就觉得这应该是李赫宰的地方。

吻也没好好吻，浅尝辄止的亲了两下，就推李赫宰的胸膛叫他赶紧收拾。其实收拾的差不多了，衣服不用全部带走，九月份回来还要穿，主要是被褥要带回家，回来换一套厚实的再铺上。

李东海站在桌子，认认真真看着李赫宰的桌面，李赫宰的桌子很整洁，没有乱丢的垃圾之类的，蓝白条的被子好好的铺在床上，白色的蚊帐垂在床边，被空调的风吹得微微飘荡。  
“诶呀，”身后的李赫宰开口，“还好你上来了，老师你还得帮我个忙。”  
李东海疑惑的转头去看他，李赫宰手指了指床铺，“我的床上桌在上面，压着被子呢，我一个人搬不了。”  
李东海顺着他手指的往上看，刚刚他没注意，现在一抬头才发现，李赫宰的床位摆了个木制的两层床桌。  
“你下面有桌子为什么上面还有一个？”  
李赫宰咧着嘴嘿嘿一笑，“这不是在床上打游戏看比赛更舒服嘛。”  
“哦～”李东海冲他狡黠的眨眨眼，“我还以为你是挑灯夜战刻苦学习呢。”

李赫宰踩了踩后脚跟就脱鞋往梯子上爬，还扭头给李东海说我先上来你再上，李东海看了看吱呀呀的床铺，心想这小床也放不下俩男人啊。李赫宰手脚并用没两下就爬了上去，坐在床上拍了拍薄薄的夏凉被让他上来。李东海脱了鞋抓着梯子往上爬，他很多年没有踩过宿舍床铺的梯子，今天和李赫宰到他宿舍来，让他有种重新回学校上学的感觉。

李东海和李赫宰不一样，小朋友两步并一步的往上蹿，他不敢这样，只能低头一阶一阶的踩过来。再一抬头，李赫宰正趴在床边一手掀开蚊帐冲着他笑。  
李东海刚想开口问笑什么，李赫宰提着蚊帐的手往上一扬，轻轻的纱布飘飘荡荡的铺盖在李东海的头上，紧接着他眼前一暗——李赫宰伸出一只手来捂住他的眼睛，偏着头真真地吻他。  
李东海下意识的闭上眼睛，感觉到自己的睫毛触碰到李赫宰的手指，耳边只有他们两个交换唾液的水声和呼吸声。他一瞬间以为自己身在教堂，手拿圣经的神父声音低沉地说，现在新郎你可以亲吻你的新娘了。

这个气氛好像需要发生点儿什么。  
李东海躺在李赫宰床铺上的时候脑袋还是晕晕乎乎的，明明开着空调也觉得很热。上衣已经撩到了胸前，不大的床铺逼仄得很，两个大男人直接叠着躺在床上，主要是李东海躺，李赫宰撑在他上方。  
很快李东海的西装裤就被李赫宰解开，他知道自己的身体已经有反应了，马上李赫宰也会知道。

他已经做好了听几句骚话的心理准备，没想到李赫宰没想往常一样闹他，反而温柔的有点儿过分。李东海曲起腿来方便李赫宰脱掉他的裤子，李赫宰这时才露出和他年龄相符的表情，低声说这里地方太小，委屈老师了。  
这话说的，好像李东海真受了什么委屈一样。

李赫宰抓着李东海的腰往下拽了拽，一声惊呼还没出口，两条腿就被李赫宰抬了起来，夹在他胳膊底下，又慢慢往下放。感受到李东海两只脚踩在了床桌的边缘，李赫宰这才压下身来，吻着他的眼睛说当时买的时候没想到床桌还能有这个用途。

李东海把两腿分得大开，堪堪踩住桌角，才容得下李赫宰半跪在他腿间。李赫宰手扶着他的膝盖一路亲吻啃咬下去，他这时候才意识到李赫宰早有预谋，请他帮忙也是幌子。这回是真的栽了，从一开始就走入这个小男孩的圈套。

可现在已经剑到弦上，他的阴茎硬的要命，早就高高翘起贴近小腹，后穴也开始不自觉的分泌体液，分明是想要了。可李赫宰还在嘟嘟囔囔说宿舍没润滑，要不下去拿支护手霜。  
“不用，直接进来。”李东海这才发觉自己声音好哑，喉咙像刚跑完几千年一样干得要命。  
李赫宰伸出两只手指在他后穴揉了揉，感受到微微的湿润，便掰开了李东海的屁股扶着头部往里送。

小空间本就让人不安，被直接进入的侵入感太强，李东海下意识扭着腰要躲，眼看刚刚送进去一截阴茎也要滑出来，李赫宰忙扣住李东海的腰，压下身子来细细密密的吻他。  
李东海喜欢这样，喜欢被人一寸寸的亲吻，从嘴角到耳垂再到脖颈。听到李赫宰低声说老师我好想你，李东海只觉得自己后穴又分泌出一股热液，此时李赫宰还埋在他体内，想必对方也感觉到了。

李东海的腿根已经湿透了，身上的人一时叫他老师一时叫他东海，下身还在往里推进。李东海双手无意识的乱抓，李赫宰啧了一声，说老师别把我蚊帐抓破了，又吻着他的嘴唇说抱住我就好。

哪里都是湿的，嘴唇是湿的身上是湿的头发也是湿的，就这时候李赫宰还在担心他会感冒，觉得空调温度应该再高点儿才好。  
“怕我感冒还带我上来？”李东海忍不住扭着腰往下压，李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，只说我好想你。

等全吞进去了开始抽插顶弄的时候，床吱呀呀的响，任谁在门外听了都知道屋里的人在做些什么。床晃得李东海紧张得要命，后穴开始缩紧，手也不自觉的抓上李赫宰的背。这次小孩儿倒是不说怕抓上印子了，只说他好紧夹得自己好舒服。

两人的下体紧密贴合，李东海感觉一阵阵酥麻从小腹流到四肢。身上的人还箍着他的腰托起他的屁股，砰砰往里撞。这时踩在床桌边缘的动作发挥了作用，李东海自己微微抬起点屁股来方便李赫宰，囊袋拍在屁股上，阴茎埋在他体内横冲直撞，一下下操得他想叫。

叫是不能叫的，偏头咬上枕头角，口腔鼻腔都是李赫宰的味道。偶尔泄出来一两声呻吟，还得抖着身体让人慢点儿，床的声音太大了会被听到。

结果李赫宰的动作果然慢了，刚刚被直接占有的快感变成了勾人的痒。李赫宰直起上身来挺着腰慢慢地磨，反而磨得李东海更难受，头部次次错过他的敏感点。身上的人自己倒没受什么影响，哑着嗓子低声地喘。

李东海感觉自己眼泪都要出来了，又委屈又爽，抓着李赫宰的手臂催促，快点儿，进来。  
听了这话的李赫宰直接压下身来，一手卡住他的肩膀一手把住他的腰，把李东海完全固定在自己手上，一下一下进的又深又猛。  
李东海的后穴开始没命的缩紧，李赫宰被他绞得头皮发麻，每次都是艰难扯出来自己的阴茎又挺着腰往回顶入。李东海没在这么小的空间里做过爱，动作全部施展不开，只能牢牢抱住身上的人。

李赫宰也不敢做得太狠，他怕李东海叫出来，不是怕被人发现，只是单纯的不想别人听到。可李东海哪还能顾得上这个，窄窄的小床上两个人的身体都热得发烫，李赫宰越不往他那一点撞他就越想要得发慌，自己扭着腰去寻，抖着嗓子让他给自己。

李赫宰被他蹭得阴茎在体内突突直跳，李东海身后的小洞早就被他操开了，戳进去的时候又湿又热贴上来，还扭着腰，要把他化在里面一样。咬紧了缠住了再抽开时还有水声，已经足够动情了。再伸手往下一摸他自己的阴茎，又粗又硬，可怜兮兮的渗着精液，李东海还哆嗦着嘴唇跟他说别碰。

李东海在床上多是反话，李赫宰伸手抓住火热的阴茎就要去撸，拇指还按着光滑的头部揉。早就充血的阴茎受不了这么大力的折腾，没几下就射了出来，李东海眼睛发直得大口大口喘着，身下小股小股得出精，连带后穴都跟着痉挛着一阵阵吸吮 。

热而湿的肉壁还紧紧贴着李赫宰的性器，挤压吸附，紧得他根本不敢动，只好等李东海全部射完，才能继续用力抽出，又被吸附着凿入。

等真顶到前列腺的时候还是忍不住叫，喊了一声就把手指塞进自己嘴里，泪水盈盈的望着他。李赫宰哄他把手拿出来，上身凑过去把肩膀送到李东海嘴边，说要咬的话就咬我好了。

感受到牙齿刚磕上自己的肩膀，李赫宰突然开始发了狠的操，次次顶到李东海的敏感点上。呻吟声全被堵在喉咙里，别人听不到，但李赫宰还是能听见这一连串的呜咽。李东海的叫床声像他的春药，叫他只想捣烂他的腺体，让他整个人在自己身下高潮绽放。

连续对敏感点的刺激爽得让人害怕，可李东海不想停下，他能感受到自己被李赫宰一点点的推向高潮。之前被他欺负得临界点变高，到达高潮的过程被拉得太长，脑袋里什么也想不了，只想快点儿到高潮。

这么想也这么说了，李赫宰抓住他的腰次次进到最底，没抽出来多少就又操进去。  
李东海身体和小穴都在打颤，李赫宰还在他身上兢兢业业凿弄，肉刃破开了柔软的穴肉压到底，顶上小小的敏感的凸起，撞得他双腿发软。

李赫宰知道自己在把李东海往顶峰上推，身下的人哭得太厉害叫他心软，根本舍不得欺负他，只想让他舒服让他爽。

“啊…赫宰、赫宰…要到了……”李东海攀住李赫宰的肩胛骨，脚尖崩得直直的，大腿和小腹的肌肉都在颤抖。  
“李东海，东海…和我在一起好不好...”  
他真的好坏一个人，好会趁虚而入，李东海浑身哆嗦着痉挛，双腿夹紧了李赫宰的腰，  
“好……嗯啊……好……”

高潮像洪水一样倾泻而来，李东海死死咬住李赫宰的肩头，感觉唇齿间渗出了一点儿血腥味。小穴像拧毛巾一样压榨李赫宰的阴茎，精液灌进去得时候还微微抬腰，射了几股还在吸，像是要把李赫宰身体里的最后一点都榨干净。

高潮过去后李东海手臂摊在身体两边，胸口剧烈的起伏着喘息，后穴还在一阵又一阵收缩，把刚刚李赫宰射进去的精液吞得更深。

李赫宰还压在他身上，李东海推着他汗涔涔的胸膛说好热，李赫宰拨弄着他被汗浸湿的头发问他刚刚说得算不算数。  
李东海扭过头去装傻，被人扳着下巴又转回来，委屈巴巴的说老师怎么能这样呢，全然没有刚刚在他身上时那副凶狠模样。  
“算数…”李东海小声嘟囔，李赫宰偏说没听见叫他再说一次。  
“算数算数算数！听见了吧！”  
“现在是真的在男朋友宿舍了。”李赫宰笑他，接着翻身下床要去拿湿巾给他擦。梯子嘎吱吱响了没几声人就回来了，让李东海一条腿踩在他肩膀，抽出湿巾来还小声说可能有点儿凉。

俩人又在床上缓了好一会儿才下来，李东海腿有点儿发软，坐在椅子上看李赫宰忙上忙下。沾湿的被单被他叠好放进纸袋里，说回家自己去洗，李东海踢了他一脚叫他赶紧收拾。

最后还是李赫宰开得车，驾照就在他自己钱包里，平时和朋友出去玩经常租车，没想到今天也用上了。  
李东海坐在副驾驶上闭目养神，后穴的肿胀感让他只想回家睡一觉。等红灯的时候李赫宰扭头去看李东海已经睡着了，默默的调高了空调温度，又伸手调了调他那边空调的风口。

车开进小区李东海就醒了，迷迷糊糊的看出来这不是自己家，才反应过来开车的是李赫宰。  
李赫宰从后备箱搬出来最后一个箱子的时候李东海已经拉着安全带在驾驶位上坐好了，小朋友脚下放着个蓝色带滑轮的大收纳箱，靠在他的车门上问他不上去坐坐。

李东海摇了摇头，李赫宰也不坚持，左右看了看，手臂撑在车窗棂上探头进去吻他。  
这个吻很轻巧，不带一点儿情欲，像是仅仅当做告别。李东海拧动车钥匙打着了火，摆摆手说外面太热叫他赶紧上楼，说着伸手去摁车门上的按钮。  
李赫宰顺从的拿开手，咧嘴笑着看他，车窗升到最顶的一瞬间李东海听见李赫宰说，  
老师，要记得想我。

（看完记得回老福特点点小红心，喜欢的话就来给我评论吧）


End file.
